Experiment Ai Chaos
by unknowntenshi
Summary: What if a bunch of guys said that they liked you when they set their eyes on you at first sight? This is a story about a girl who suddenly becomes involve in a mess when a professor did an experiment which no one's aware of.[there will be more than one pairs in this story but of course , it focuses on CloTi]... (I'm not good at summaries T.T). Please read the story and enjoy.. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **What if a bunch of guys said that they liked you when they set their eyes on you? This is a story about a girl who suddenly becomes involve in a mess when a professor did an experiment which no one's aware of. (I'm not good at summaries T.T). Please read the story and enjoy.. :D

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of Final Fantasy VII. **

**Author's note: **Minna-san.. hi.. etou.. This is my very first fanfic. The story is not related to the real story of FFVII... I just want to use the characters especially my favourite pair in FFVII. I hope you'll like it and sorry for my mistakes since I'm not really good in English. If you have time please leave a comment and suggestions.. arigatou *smiles*

CHAPTER 1:

"Wake up... Wake up... WAKE U-" Tifa Lockhart turned off the alarm clock as soon as it rang. She looked at the time. It was already six in the morning, she needs to get up now for school. But, instead, she buried her face in her purple pillow.

"Tifa, you need to get up now. Or else, you'll be late," her landlady whined. It has been seven years when her parents passed away and she started living in an apartment which is owned by her parent's good friend who also takes care of her. After thirty minutes, Tifa got up to her bed lazily. She shook her head many times to wake herself up. After doing that, she fixed herself and made something for her lunch.

Tifa stretched out her arms and faced a picture that was on top of the small cabinet, "Mom, Dad~ I'll go to school now. I'll be back. See you, fighting!" she raised her fist up. Then, she locked out the door and started walking. She waved at her landlady and bid her farewell with a smile carved in her face, "See you later auntie"

"Teef…" Yuffie, Tifa's good friend, went to her as soon as the bell for lunch break rang. "Hm?" she looked up at her.

"I was wondering… Are you free tonight?"

"Tonight?"

Yuffie nodded, "Yes. Well, you see… My co-worker in the bar right now can't come. And, I'm pretty sure lots of people will go to the bar tonight. So, I was wondering… Can you replace her?"

Tifa's eyes got bigger, "Me?" she pointed to herself. Yuffie nodded, "Please? Just for this night." She pleaded.

Tifa pouted, "As long as there are no perverts there," and then she giggled. Yuffie clasped her hands, "Thank you~"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Reno was peacefully sleeping when something caught his nose. 'What kind of smell is that? Disgusting' he thought. He got up on his bed and looked around with one eye opened. His roommates were still sleeping. 'Can't they smell what I can smell right now?' he scratched his head and got up on bed.

His head popped out on the living room, "Professor?"

Professor Barret looked at him, "Oh, Reno! It's still early... Go back to sleep," he looked back to his work.

"But, professor…" he came closer, "I was distracted by the bad smell and I can't sleep again." He continued while rubbing his right eye.

"That?" he chuckled. "I'm sorry for that bad smell, Reno. I am experimenting something…" he smiled.

"Experimenting? What is it?" he looked at his work.

Professor Barret grinned, "You'll know this later. Now, go to sleep again," he pushed Reno lightly out of the living room.

"Okay… I'll try to sleep again. Good luck with that experiment, professor." Reno went upstairs while the only girl in the house, as well as Professor Barret's daughter, Marlene, went down. They've met each other at the middle of the staircase.

"Good morning," Marlene greeted, "You woke up early today. Why is that?" she smiled and tilted her head.

"Well, yeah…" he chuckled, "I was woken up by that awful smell," he sniffed and made a weird face, "Can you smell that?"

She inhaled and coughed, "I think you're right. It's awful," she covered her nose. "See?" he coughed, as well, "I'll go back to sleep, okay? If… I can." He sighed. Marlene nodded, "I'll cook something for our breakfast now," she went downstairs and Reno did the opposite.

At the dining table, all of the boys were eating with Marlene. "Reno, you look tired. Did you sleep late?" Denzel looked at him with a worried face. "I slept early. It's just that I woke up early," Reno answered without even looking at him.

"Why is that?"

"I smelled something awful. I mean, really awful. Because of that, I can't sleep anymore."

"I smelled it, too. But, I just ignored it," Vincent said.

"Good thing you can ignore it," he leaned on his chair. "Why is there an awful smell, anyway?" Denzel asked again. "Ask the professor…" Reno said.

Denzel looked around and to Marlene, "Where's professor, by the way?"

"He's upstairs. He said he'll eat later after he finishes his experiment," she answered and took a small bite on the meat.

"Whoa. Another experiment?" Rufus was surprised, "I hope professor won't fail this time."

"What kind of experiment?" asked Cloud.

Marlene shook his head, "He won't tell."

Denzel's eyebrows curled up, "I wonder what it is…"

After taking their lunch, Marlene was washing the dishes. "Let me help you with that," Denzel immediately took the sponge in her hand. "No, it's alright," she tried to get it on his hand, but Denzel raised it higher so she won't get it, "I'll help you…" he put an angelic smile on his face. Marlene turned red, "Do whatever you want." She secretly smiled. He chuckled and helped her.

Vincent was looking at them at the living room with his mouth was slightly open, "I envy them… When will I meet my girl?" he pouted.

Rufus chuckled, "You're too young to think of that thing, Vince. You'll meet her someday. Let's wait for our right girls, okay?" he ruffled his hair. Vincent looked at him, "Too young? I'm old now…" he pouted. Rufus just laughed.

"Yes, you're old now. But you act like a kindergarten," Rolled his eyes. Vincent just looked at him while pouting.

Finally, Professor Barret went downstairs. Everybody looked at him. "Hi, professor," Vincent waved. The professor waved back, "Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked.

Reno and Vincent nodded many times. "Yes, professor. We want to. I want to!" Vincent said excitedly.

"Okay, okay… Fix yourselves now. I'll be back in…" he looked at his watch, "10 minutes."

"Why do you ask so suddenly, professor?" Cloud looked at him. "I just want my boys and daughter to have fun. All of you are stuck in this house. So, okay. Fix yourselves now," the professor went upstairs again. All of them headed to their room.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: thanks for reading my story... 3 by the way, I think I must make Marlene and Denzel a bit older in this story... maybe... a year or two younger than Cloud.. I hope you'll understand. And also, I made Vincent's character much lively here... (I wanna see him that way personally that's why I made it like this...)... Again please review and Thank you for reading and I apologize for my mistakes... xD**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

After school, Tifa and Yuffie headed to the bar. Yuffie's right, there were many customers that time.

"Teef, wear this," Yuffie gave her a short black with red pattern skirt, a fitted-shirt and a cat's ears. Tifa's eyes got bigger again, "Yuffie, you never said that I'll be wearing something like this. If I knew it earlier, I won't agree," she pouted.

"That's the reason why I didn't tell you about the attire. I know you won't agree," she winked at her. "Yah~" she pouted. Yuffie laughed, "You can't say 'no' now. We're already here."

"Fine. But, do our assignments. You can pay me with that," Tifa grinned. Yuffie pouted, "Okay, okay…" she sighed.

Professor Barret, as well as the six boys and his daughter, entered the bar, "Why are we here? This place is for adults only, right?" Vincent whispered to Cloud. Cloud looked at him with disbelief. He chuckled, "We're old enough now to enter this place. We are not kids anymore,"

All of them sat on a vacant table. "Let's get something to drink now," said Reno who was very excited. Denzel nodded, "Let's order now," before he calls a waitress, Professor Barret stood up, "I'll get you drinks in the counter."

"But, professor… You don't need to do that since they have waitresses here," Denzel explained. "No. I'll get it myself. Stay here," the professor walked away. "Geez, the professor is weird this day," Vincent shrugged.

"Can I have six glasses of wine and red juice? And, also, some snacks," Professor Barret asked the young lady at the counter, which is Yuffie.

"Yes sir, coming right up. Please remain to your seat. One of the waitresses will deliver it to you," Yuffie said with a smile on her face. "It's alright. I can handle it by myself. I'll just wait here." He said without looking at her.

She tilted her head, "If you say so, sir,"

After a while, Yuffie put the orders on the tray along with the snacks, "Here you go, sir. Please do enjoy it." She smiled.

"Thank you," he then went to a place where no one can see him

_Sorry, boys, but I need you for my experiment._

Professor Barret pulled six small tubes in his pocket and poured the content one by one on the wine. While pouring it, his phone rang, "Hello?" he answered it then scratched his head, "Alright. I got it." He hung up and hurriedly put the tubes back to his pocket. He saw a waitress, who was actually Tifa, and called her, "Can you give these to them?" he pointed out where they were sitting, "And, please tell them that I need to go somewhere. And, go home early. Got it? Thank you." He ran off before Tifa can react.

Tifa blinked many times and looked where the boys are. She sighed and walked towards them.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Made it to Chapter three... again thanks for reading my work... :3. In this chapter as I tell in the last chapter, I need Denzel and Marlene to be older here and the reason is because minors are ban in a bar (here in my place) and I need Denzel to drink a wine as well... please look forward for the next chapter... :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Denzel laughed hard, "And, do you remember what Vincent said that time?"

"Hey! Stop it right now!" Vincent commanded but the boys, even Marlene, kept on laughing. Then, Cloud noticed Tifa who was walking towards them. The others only noticed her when she placed the tray on their table, "A tall man told me to tell you that he needs to go somewhere and you should all go home early," she bowed, "Do you need something else?"

Rufus looked at her from head to toe. Denzel shook his head, "Thank you, miss. I think we don't need something else, right?" they all agreed to him then smiled at her. She smiled back, "Okay, sir. Then, please do enjoy your orders," she then left.

"Whoa. She sure is pretty!" Reno widened his eyes. "And, her attire is distracting me! Oh, my poor eyes!" Vincent covered his eyes. "Let's drink now. Let's not waste our time. Remember, professor said to go home early," Cloud said and picked a glass. Then, all of them randomly picked as well.

Denzel got the red juice and handed it over to Marlene, "Here," he smiled. She smiled back, "Thank you," she whispered. "Okay, cheers!" Reno raised his glass and all of them cheered.

After a few minutes, the boys kept on drinking wine, "Wow! Their wine is really nice!" complimented by Reno who was now yawning and rubbing his eyes. Cloud massaged his head, "I… I feel dizzy," he rested his head on his arms on the table and fell asleep.

"Denzel… I think we shou-" Marlene was shocked to see Denzel already fast asleep then she look at the other just to find out that all the boys were fast asleep.

Marlene looked at them, "Hey, wake up. Don't sleep here," she tried to wake Denzel up. 'That's funny. It is very easy to wake him up, but…' she thought.

After two hours, the bar was about to closed, but still the boys were not yet awake. Marlene wake them up again, but she failed. Tifa saw and tried to approach them, "Excuse me, ma'am, we're about to close now…" she looked at Marlene and smiled at her.

Marlene slightly nodded, "I keep on waking them up, but it seems they're still in dreamland," she stood up, "Do you have a telephone booth here? I need to call someone."

"It's right over there," Tifa pointed near the entrance door. "I'll be right back. And, sorry for the trouble," Marlene ran fast. Tifa smiled at her and tried to wake them up, "Sir, we're closing this bar now. Please wake up," she gently shook Cloud's body. After a few seconds, nothing happened. She sighed, "Yuffie, what shall we do about these? Can I just leave them alone and go home now?" she looked at her.

Yuffie looked back and laughed, "Are you serious? You can't leave them alone there! Maybe they drank too much. They'll wake up soon, don't worry." Tifa sighed and pouted. Again, she tried to wake Cloud up, 'C'mon, wake up now. I want to go home already.' She shook his body many times. Suddenly, Rufus' fingers started to move. He coughed and raised his head up, "My neck hurts," he massaged his nape.

"Sir, I'm glad you're awake now," Tifa smiled at him. Rufus looked at her from down going up. His eyes got bigger when he looked at her face and was taken aback. Rufus face turned red and gulped.

"Is something wrong, sir?" she tilted her head. He shook his head and looked down. "Then, please help me to wake up your friends, sir."

He nodded without looking at her and tried to wake Vincent up who's right beside him. Reno suddenly raised his head, "Argh. My head hurts!" he hit his head with his palm many times. He glanced at Tifa then looked at somewhere then back to her. His jaw dropped and turned red.

Tifa just smiled at him then tried to wake up Cloud one last time, 'Wake up now, please…'she pouted. Cloud suddenly grabbed her wrist and looked at her. She was surprised by his actions, "Sir…"

His head got up, still holding her wrist, and looked at her small eyes. He can feel his heart beats faster than before. Both of them were looking at each other's eyes. Tifa can feel her face was red that time.

"Aaaaah!" Vincent shouted, "Rufus, how dare you to pinch me that hard?" he caressed his arm. "That's the only way I know for you to wake up," Rufus chuckled, "Go and wake Reno and Denzel up"

"No need. I'm already awake," Denzel rubbed his sleepy eyes and his gazed fell at Tifa. Like what happened to others, he turned red. He blinked his eyes many times. "Hey", Vincent and the now awake Reno looked where Denzel was looking at. Their face got red, too, when they saw Tifa. Reno gulped so hard, 'She's really cute.'

Tifa got awkward when five pairs of eyes were looking at her. She bit her lower lip and tried to remove Cloud's hand from her wrist, "If you have nothing else to do here, you may go now," she bowed and walked away.

"She's pretty," Vincent suddenly said. Reno nodded. Denzel blinked many times and looked at her way. Rufus and Cloud were still looking at her. Vincent held his right chest, "I think my heart will burst any minute now."

Marlene came back, "Glad you're all awake now. I've called papa. I told him to pick up us here. So, should we wait for him outside?"

"Yeah. Sure," the boys nodded as they still looking at Tifa's way which made Marlene confuse as she didn't know what had happened.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**And that's for chapter 4... Again thanks for reading... xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Tifa got back to the counter and made her cheeks bigger. "What's wrong?" Yuffie looked at her. "I'm tired. Can I go now?" she answered.

Yuffie nodded, "Sure. You really looked tired. Look at you. Your face is full of sweat," she giggled. Tifa pouted and tried to wipe off the sweat in her face. Then, Yuffie looked at the six boys, "Hey, all of them are looking at this way. Or, maybe… Looking at you?" she teased her.

"W-what? Really?" she made a blowfish face once more, feeling embarrassed. "I just remember," Yuffie held her chin, "They're not paying their bills yet." Her eyes got bigger. Before Tifa open her mouth, Yuffie pushed her saying to ask for their payment. She pouted and walked towards them.

"Uhm… Excuse me," She said while looking down. "Yes?" all of the boys said in chorus and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you already pay for your orders," she smiled weakly.

"I knew it! Professor just made an excuse so he won't pay," Vincent crossed his arms, "Such a meanie old professor." He mumbled.

"I'll pay it," Cloud said while pulling his wallet on his pocket without looking away at her. Marlene noticed everyone's attention to the girl and their weird action, 'Why are they like this?' she asked herself

Rufus suddenly pulled her hand up and dropped the money, "Here. There's a tip for you there," he smiled. She looked up at him, "Tip?"

"Yeah. For completing my night," he smiled widely. Her cheeks turned red. "Oh, wait…" he pulled a handkerchief on his jacket then wiped her sweaty face. Her cheeks turned red more.

"I'll visit this place more often just to see you," he mumbled those words to her and walked back towards to Cloud and the others.

"Can I have your handkerchief?" Denzel smiled. Rufus laughed, "Of course you can't." he immediately put his handkerchief in his pocket, "Let's go now." He said while smiling. Then, all of them headed to the exit.

Tifa was like a statue there_. "I'll visit this place more often just to see you," _those words were still stuck in her head. She shook her head many times and sighed heavily, "Forget it, Tifa. You must be really tired. Right, you're just tired. He didn't say that. Why would he? You're just dreaming," she pouted and headed to the locker to fix herself.

Professor Barret already arrived in front of the bar. Vincent pouted, "Professor, do you know that Rufus paid for all the things we've ordered?"

He smacked his forehead, "I'm sorry… I forgot to leave you some money," he looked at Rufus, "I'll pay you later."

"Professor, no need. It's alright," Rufus smiled. He looked at him, "You seem so happy. What makes you happy?" the professor smiled at him.

Rufus scratched his head and looked down. "He likes the waitress a while ago," Reno rolled his eyes. "Hey," Rufus looked at him. "Don't tell me you don't like her! It's pretty obvious, you know." Reno once again rolled his eyes.

"I like her; too," Vincent raised his hand, "She's so cute."

"Wait!" Reno breathed heavily, "I also like her." He pointed to himself.

Vincent widened his eyes, "Woah. So, all of us like her…"

Professor Barret chuckled, "Is she so cute that all of my boys like her?"

Reno looked at Cloud and Denzel, "Don't tell me you, two, like her as well?"

"I'm sure Denzel doesn't like her. He already had Marlene," Vincent teased and pushed Denzel to Marlene. All of the boys chuckled. Marlene looked down and bit her lips. She can feel that her face was red.

"What do you mean _'I have Marlene_?" Denzel smiled and held her shoulder, "Marlene is my bestfriend."

All of them stopped laughing. Marlene's eyes got bigger and she felt her heart fell into pieces. "Whoa. You've got to be kidding us!?" Reno move backward.

"It's not April Fools' Day today," Cloud raised his eyebrow. Denzel chuckled, "I know. And, I am telling the truth. Marlene is just my cute bestfriend," he pinched her cheek lightly.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" asked Rufus. With his tone, it was obvious that he is worried about her. "What do you mean what's wrong with me? Look, I think I shou-"

"Not because he is close to me nor sweet, it means that he likes me. Please don't give meanings to someone's actions towards someone," Marlene said while holding back her tears.

"Marlene…" Reno pouted.

"Let's go home now, papa. I'm tired," she walked to the professor.

"Okay. Let's go home now. You really look tired," Professor Barret and Marlene started walking.

Cloud looked at Denzel with curiosity, 'Something's really wrong with him…'

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **And this is Chapter five… Thanks for reading.. hope you like this guys.. xD and thank you so much for reviewing…


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: By the way, I forgot to mention that:**

""**= talking/ speaking**

''**= thought or speaking just in their mind**

**And thanks for reading.. :)**

**Chapter 6:**

Yuffie hit Tifa's head with a book. She straightened her back immediately and caresses the back of her head, "What's that for?" she pouted. Yuffie laughed, "You almost sleep in every class. Are you tired?"

Tifa nodded and buried her face in the table again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to worked at the bar last night," Yuffie felt sorry.

"Nah, it's okay. At least I have money," Tifa giggled.

"I have to go now. I promise, I'll treat you some other time. Bye," Yuffie waved at her and left their classroom.

Tifa was the only one left in their room. She sighed heavily and tried to remember what happened last night. She buried her face more in the table. Minutes had passed; she fixed her things and started to walk towards the library.

She put her things at the table and started doing her assignment. About an hour ago, she was focusing on her assignments when a pair of hands covered her eyes. She sighed, "Cut it out, Zack."

Zack chuckled behind her and removed his hands, "Wow, you knew that it was me?" he sat beside her. She glared at him, "Well… You're the ONLY one who's doing that," she rolled her eyes and looked back to her work.

He chuckled again and ruffled her hair. She sighed and ignored his action, "What brings you here? You're supposed to be with Aerith, right?"

"She'll be here any minute," he smiled, "By the way, Yuffie called me a while ago."

"And? What did she say?"

"She told me that there's a clumsy girl that forgot her phone in the bar last night," he grinned.

"Oh, really? Then…?"

He laughed, "What do you mean _'then'_? That clumsy girl is actually you," he pinched her cheek, "You're not just clumsy. You're slow, as well."

"Ouch! Hey," she slapped his hand and rubbed her cheek, "So, you mean… I forgot my phone in the bar?"

Zack burst in laughter, "What's up with you? Yes, you forgot your phone there. And Yuffie asked me to tell this to you."

"Zack!" someone called him. Zack looked up and smiled. He waved at his girlfriend, Aerith, "Hey…"

Aerith sat on the table and waved at Tifa. Tifa looked at her, "We have chairs here," she raised her eyebrows.

"I know. I just feel like sitting on the table," she grinned and looked closely at Tifa's face, "My gosh Tifa, did you sleep last night?"

"Eh?"

"Mind to check your dark circles under your eyes."

Tifa got the mirror on her bag and looked at her reflection on it, "Whaaaaa~" she whined silently and pouted. "What did you do last night, huh?" Aerith asked.

Instead of answering her question, she leaned closely to Zack, "Do I look like Zack now?" she giggled.

Aerith laughed, "Hmm… Nope. Not yet. Zack's dark circles are worst." The two girls laughed. "What kind of girlfriend are you?" Zack smirked while Aerith just giggled and pinched his nose.

"Anyway," Tifa stood up, "I need to go now. I need to get my precious phone from Yuffie and… Leave the love birds alone." She fixed her things inside her bag and put the bag on her back. "Bye!" she waved at them and left the room.

Zack waved at her and looked at his girlfriend, "So… What do you want to do today?" he fixed her hair. "I just want to eat today. Oh! There's a new store there. Let's check it out," Aerith said excitedly.

"Sure," he stood up and held her hand. And, both of them left the library, as well.

Vincent walked from place to place that made Reno irritated, "What's wrong with you?"

"Is something bothering you?" Rufus stopped reading the newspaper and looked up at him.

"The girl last night… I want to see her again," he pouted and sat beside Reno. Reno snapped, "I want to see her again, too. Let's go to the bar again."

"She doesn't work there," someone said behind him. Reno looked up and saw Rufus. "What do you mean she's not working there?" asked Reno curiously.

"Hmm…" Rufus straightened his back and held his chin, "Let's just say that she was just there last night because her friend asked her to."

Reno made a weird face, "I don't get it."

"Maybe, they were lack of waitresses, so her friend asked her to worked there for that night," Vincent suddenly said.

"Exactly!" Rufus snapped out.

"So… That means, there is a small, small chance to meet her again?" Reno pouted.

"No way! I want to see her again!" Reno sighed heavily. Denzel, silently listening to them, also thought that he wants to see that girl again.

"How did you know that she is not permanently working there, by the way?" Reno asked Rufus. Vincent looked at him again, "Don't tell me… You went to the bar again, am I right?" he raised an eyebrow. Rufus just smiled, "I'll just take a quick shower."

"How dare you to go there without telling us, Rufus! HOW DARE YOU!?" Reno shouted. Denzel covered his ears, "Relax, Reno… She is not there, anyway, so there's no sense if he did go there a while ago."

"Oh… Right," Reno laughed at himself, "Silly me."

"By the way… Where's Cloud?" Denzel suddenly noticed that Cloud was not there.

"He left with his fenrir a while ago" Vincent answered as they continue to talk among each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

Cloud stopped the engine when he saw the bar again. He slightly smiled. He was about to park his motorcycle at the side of the bar when he saw Tifa went outside of the said place happily.

Tifa yawned with her mouth slightly opened and looked at her phone, "Yah~ Don't dare to get away inside my bag again, got it?" she giggled and put it carelessly on the small pocket of her bag.

Cloud laughed at her craziness and went over her. Tifa noticed him and her eyes got bigger, 'He… He was the guy from last night.'

"If you want to yawn, you should cover your mouth," Cloud shook his head while smiling, "You're a girl. And, it is not okay to see a girl yawning without covering her mouth."

She turned red and looked down, "Sorry."

"For?" He tilted his head.

"For not covering my mouth."

Cloud scratched his head, "Don't say sorry… Just don't do that again," he grinned, "And… Don't talk to your phone. People might think you're crazy."

She bit her lip and turned red even more, "Uhm… Thank you for your concern, I appreciate it," she looked at him with a smile on her face. Cloud turned red, 'Please don't smile at me like that…'

"I better get going now, it's getting dark now. Thank you again," she bowed and started walking.

Cloud suddenly held her wrist, "Since you said that it's getting dark now, do you want me to take you home? It's dangerous for a girl who is wearing a skirt to walk at this time…"

"No. It's alright. I can handle myself. Someone just taught me wushu so I thi-"

Cloud immediately carried her to his bike and let her sit in the back seat. Tifa was shocked. He was fast. She didn't even feel that he carried her, "I said it's fine."

"Well, for me, it's not. Don't worry. I'll take you to your house safely," he sat down on his motorcycle, "Which way to your house?"

"You don't know where I live."

"That's why I'm asking for the direction," he leaned closer to her. Tifa gulped. Cloud smirked. He held the handle and started the engine, "Just tell me if I need to go right or left, hm?"

"Just go straight. And, when you see a bakery, go right."

Cloud nodded, "Got it."

The time that they were together was very awkward. No one wanted to talk. She never took a glance of him. But, he always does.

'Why is he so slow? If I just walk, maybe I am already at my house. I really don't know that walking is faster that riding a motorcycle until now.' she sighed. But, she didn't know, Cloud was doing it on purpose. He just wanted to be with her for a longer time.

"Oh, I just remember. Can you drop me to the market?" she finally spoke.

"Market?"

"When you turn right there, you'll see it."

Cloud turned right and stopped in front of the market. Tifa got down on his bicycle, "Thank you. You can go now," she smiled. He just looked at her, "Don't thank me yet."

"Eh? You need to go now. It's already dark. My house is very near from here," she smiled, "I should go inside now." She went inside the market.

After an hour, Tifa was almost finish buying the things she needed. She will just pay it to the cashier. She sighed and looked outside, 'I wonder if he is still there'

After paying, she stepped outside the market and started walking home without even noticing that Cloud was still there, waiting for her. He smirked and followed her, "Hey!"

Tifa suddenly looked behind her, "I thought you already left."

"Who told you?" he chuckled and came closer to her, "Hop in. I'll take you home."

"No need… My house is just right there. Just a few steps and I'll reach it. I'll just take a walk. And you can go home now," she started walking again.

Still, he followed her. Tifa sighed, 'What should I do with him? Maybe he is a psycho. He wants to kill me… Okay. When I count to three, I'll run… 1… 2…'

"Thank you for the last night, by the way," he said behind her cutting her trail of thought. She looked at him and saw him smiling like an innocent guy, 'Maybe, he's not a psycho. What am I thinking?'

"Thank you for?" she raised an eyebrow.

"For waking me up."

"Ah… That?" she giggled. "It's nothing. And, you're welcome," she flashed a cute smile.

Cloud felt his heart beats faster and he turned red. He doesn't want her to notice his red face so he looked down.

"Geez, it's so hard to wake you up," she said, "Oh! We're here now." Tifa stopped walking and ran towards the gate.

Cloud looked up to her house. All lights were off. "You live alone?"

She nodded, "My parents died when I was young. I don't have any siblings."

"You don't feel lonely?"

"I do. But, it's okay," she slightly smiled, "Anyway, I need to go now. And, you should, too." She looked up at the sky, "It's too dark now."

Cloud looked up as well. "Thank you for taking me home safely. I appreciate it," she bowed down, "Go home now."

Cloud just smiled at her, "You forgot something," he said when she was about to enter the gate.

She looked at him once again, "What is it?"

He took her phone out and raised it up. He looked at it, "This one."

"Hey… How did you get that? And, since when did you get that?" she got her phone quickly on his hand. He just chuckled.

"Thief," she mumbled, "Go home now. It's late," she opened the gate of her house.

"Cloud. My name is Cloud Strife. I've put my number there in your phone. Text or call me," he said and started his motorcycle.

She looked at him, "Why should I text or call you?" she pouted. She looked at her phone and was surprised to see the display photo. It was Cloud. She sighed and tilted her head, "He's kinda cute…" she giggled.

Cloud finally reached their home.

"Where did you go? We've been waiting for you," Denzel said.

"We also texted you, but you're not replying. You made us worried," Reno crossed his arms.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't check my phone today," he got his phone out from his pocket and read the unread messages. Suddenly, it beeped. He smiled widely when he saw an unknown number texted him.

"I already texted you…"

"Good. :) I've been waiting for your text. I'm happy that you did."

"Are you already home?"

"Yeah. Thanks for worrying."

"Okay. Goodnight, then."

"What's your name? I didn't get a chance to get your name a while ago."

"Tifa… Tifa Lockhart. "

"What a nice name."

"You have a nice name, too. :D Cloud. "

"Thanks. Anyway, goodnight. Have a good rest."

"Have a good rest, too, Cloud."

Kai smiled widely again and went upstairs, 'Tifa…' he smiled again.

"He's smiling like crazy," Vincent made a face. "I wonder what made him so happy," Rufus eyes just followed Cloud's figure.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again thanks for reading.. xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:**

Tifa was still in dreamland when A song suddenly played. It's not her alarm clock ringing, but her phone. Someone has been calling her all the time.

She got annoyed when the said song kept on playing, 'Great. Who is now disturbing my sleep?' she got her phone at the table and answered it.

"Finally!" Cloud said on the other line.

"Why did you call so early in the morning? Do you know that you're disturbing my sleep?" she rubbed her eyes harshly.

"Really? Well, I'm sorry. I thought you're already awake now since you're a high school student. Your class usually starts at eight, am I right?"

"Yes. My class will start at eight," she yawned.

Cloud laughed, "Do you know what time is it now?"

Tifa sat up and looked at the clock. It was already seven, one hour before the class start, "Shoot! I need to get ready now! I'll call you back later," she hang up and fixed herself.

Cloud hang up and smiled. He got up to his bed and started stretching. After stretching, he went downstairs.

"Oh, Cloud. Good morning," Denzel greeted, "Breakfast is ready, let's eat now." Cloud sat on a vacant chair beside Vincent.

"Vincent, you don't like the food?" Cloud looked at him. "I'm not in the mood to eat," he pouted and rested his back on the chair.

"Let me guess… You're still thinking about the girl in the bar?" Reno's eyebrows met.

"Bingo! I miss her! And, I want to meet her again," he pouted again.

"Why don't you go to the bar again to see her?" Cloud asked without looking at him.

"She's not working there. She's just a substitute that night."

"Oh… So, there's really a small chance to meet her again," he smirked.

"Ahh… Cloud! You're so mean," Vincent pouted even more. Rufus just smiled and started eating.

Five minutes before the class starts, Tifa sat on her chair while catching her breath.

"You woke up late?" Yuffie poked her right cheek. She nodded, "I forgot to alarm my clock."

She giggled, "Anyway, let's go eat outside today. Are you free?"

Aerith looked at her, "Why so sudden?"

Yuffie shrugged, "Remember what I've told you when you helped me in the bar?"

She tried to remember what she had said, "Ah… Okay," Tifa smiled.

"Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Good!" Yuffie smiled. Her eyes went to the book she was reading a while ago and smiled evilly.

Reno, together with Vincent, opened the door to their room. Both of them were surprised to see some clothes were scattered on the floor.

"Woah, woah, woah. What's happening here,?" Reno looked up to Rufus who was at the closet.

Rufus looked at them, "Oh, hi," he dropped another pile of clothes to the floor.

"What is wrong with you?" he made a face.

"I'm looking for something to wear later."

"Where are you going?" his eyebrows met.

Rufus looked at them, "Can you help me to find one?"

Vincent entered the room and picked a gray jacket on the floor, "This looks fine. You can wear this," he handed it to Rufus.

"But, it's too simple."

"Simplicity is better," Reno went to his closet. He got pants inside it, "Hey, try this one," he threw it on Rufus. "It's cool! Can I borrow?" he asked.

Reno raised his eyebrow, "Of course! That's why I'm asking you to try it," he rolled his eyes.

Rufus chuckled, "Thanks," he went to the bathroom to wash himself.

"I wonder where he is going," Vincent pouted. Reno just shrugged.

One hour had passed, Rufus went outside their room. He fixed his jacket once more and walked downstairs.

"I'm just going somewhere," he said to everyone.

"Where are you going?" asked Denzel. Rufus just smiled. "I'll tell it to you right after I get back home," Rufus chuckled a bit, "Anyway, I really need to go now. I'll be back before dinner." He waved at them and walked towards the door.

"Take care of yourself," Denzel said and sighed, "Something's wrong with him this day."

"Is he going on a date?" asked Cloud.

Reno shrugged, "We're still not sure… Let's just ask him later."

"Oh, Vincent…Aren't we going to eat outside?" Reno suddenly said.

"I almost forgot!" he smacked his head, "I'll just go get my wallet." He ran upstairs.

"You and Vincent are going on a date?" Denzel grinned.

"No! We're just going to eat outside. Nothing's wrong with that," Reno defended himself. But Cloud and Denzel started laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Rufus was leaning on the wall while looking up. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Rufus~"

He immediately stood up properly and looked up to who called his name. Yuffie waved at him with a big smile on her face. He waved back and smiled.

"Did you wait long?" she said when they are in front of him. Rufus shook his head, "Not really," he chuckled. He bit his lower lip and looked at the girl beside Yuffie. Tifa looked at him and her eyes got bigger, 'Wait… He's the guy at the bar last time!?'

"I want you to meet my friend~" she pulled Tifa closer to her, "This is Tifa, by the way." She smiled evilly at him and looked at Tifa, "Tifa, this is Rufus." She giggled.

Tifa bowed at him, "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Tifa," he bowed, 'Act normal.'

Tifa glared at Yuffie. "What?" Tifa acted innocently. "I didn't know you know this guy," Tifa mouthed to her. She just smiled at her.

**[Yuffie's flashback]**

Rufus entered the bar and sat down at the counter.

"Good afternoon, sir," Yuffie greeted, "Oh. You seem familiar. Have we met before?" she smiled.

Rufus looked at her, "I don't think we've met before," he smiled. "Really?" she pouted and looked closely at his face. His head moved backward.

"Oh!" she snapped, "I remember you now! You were here last night, right?" She smiled at him, "I knew it," she crossed her arms, "Now back to business. What do you want, sir?"

"Uhm… Actually… I'm not here to drink," he looked down and played with his fingers. "Then, maybe you want to eat," she tilted her head.

"I'm looking for someone…"

"Are you looking for Tifa?"

"Huh?" he looked up, "Tifa?"

"Yes. Tifa Lockhart... My bestfriend. The one who assisted you last night," she smiled.

"Yeah… That girl… I am looking for her. May I ask you where is she?" he looked around. "She is not here," she said while wiping the glasses.

"She is absent today?"

"No… I mean, she doesn't work here."

"What? But…"

"She was just here last night because we were lack of waitresses that time," she explained.

"Oh… I see…" he looked down. "Do you want to see her again?" she leaned closer to him. He looked at her and nodded.

"I have an idea!" she snapped her fingers. "Idea? What is it?" he said curiously.

**[end of flashback]**

"Let's go now!" Yuffie said happily.

While walking towards the burger store, only Yuffie and Rufus were talking. Tifa was just listening to them.

"Hey!" Yuffie elbowed Tifa, "Why aren't you talking?"

"Uhm… I have nothing to say," she grinned. "C'mon! I know you want to say something to Rufus!" Yuffie pushed her to Rufus leaving her hugging him, "I'll go first in the store!" she ran off.

Tifa pulled away immediately, "I'm sorry!" she bowed. "No. It's okay! You don't have to say sorry," he scratched his head and slightly bowed his head. She pouted, "I am really sorry…"

"It's really alright," he smiled, 'I should thank Yuffie later…' Rufus thought as he rubbed his arm, "Shall we go now?"

She nodded and started walking, 'I'm going to kill you later, Yuffie Kisaragi.'

"I didn't know that you and Yuffie knew each other," she finally spoke to him. "We just met yesterday," he said.

"Yesterday? How?" she looked at him.

"I went back to the bar yesterday… Then, we became friends there," he answered without looking at her.

"Oh…" she nodded slowly, "Do you always go there?"

"No. That kind of place is a no, no for me."

"Then, why did you go there again?" she tilted her head, still looking at him.

He gulped, "Hey, look! That's the burger store, right?" he pointed. She nodded. "Let's go inside now." He walked first to avoid her question. They saw Yuffie sitting there already.

"You, two, are so slow," she rolled her eyes and gave her a smile, "Hurry! Sit now!"

"I'll order. What do you want?" asked Yuffie. "Anything! As long as there are fries," she answered. "I'm fine with anything, as well," Rufus answered.

"Okay! I'll be right back," Yuffie stood up and went to the counter.

"How's school?" Rufus asked Tifa after Yuffie went away. "It's fine," she sighed, "I remember that we have so many assignments today."

"Oh… Then you should go home early today."

She just nodded, "What is your school, by the way?"

He looked at her, "I don't go to school anymore."

"Eh? Why?"

"Why should I go to school if I already know everything?" he chuckled. She blinked her eyes many times, "You're so full of yourself," she giggled.

Seeing her giggling made his heart beat faster, "I was just kidding there," he smiled.

"I know… It is obvious that you are telling a joke," she covered her mouth,

"And, what do you mean by that?" he smiled again. "I was just kidding," Tifa giggled again.

Yuffie placed their orders in front of them, "I'm sorry, but I need to go now," she got her bag.

"Where are you going?" Yuffie asked. "I'll be meeting Aerith today. I'll leave you, two, now here, okay? Bye!" she ran off again. Both of them just looked at her running. Suddenly, Rufus' phone vibrated.

"You owe me. :P" Yuffie texted him.

"Yeah. :) Thank you so much, Yuffie." he smiled secretly. "Let's eat now," he put the burger and fries in front of her.

"Thank you," she unwrapped the burger and bit it while talking to each other


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Aerith!" Yuffie ran towards her.

"15 minutes late," she rolled her eyes and looked at her, "What's so new about that anyway?"

She pouted, "I'm sorry… Please forgive me."

"Fine. Treat me today."

"Eh? Why me?" her jaw dropped.

"Who's late?" Aerith raised her eyebrow.

Yuffie cling her arms to hers, "I was just joking about that. Let's go now," she smiled.

"Why are you late, anyway?" Aerith asked while walking. Yuffie grinned, "I just accompanied my friend."

"Friend?" she tilted her head. Yuffie nodded, "Blind date."

"Okay…" she slightly nodded, "Oh! Yuffie, let's buy a milk tea! I'm craving for it since yesterday!"

"Huh? Okay…" she said. Aerith then pulled her arm, "Two orders, please?"

"Coming right up!" said the girl in the counter.

"Buy me milk tea, please?" Reno ran towards the store. "But, it's too expensive!" Vincent scratched his head.

"Two orders of milk tea!" Reno said happily to the girl.

"Okay, sir. Coming right up!"

Yuffie abruptly looked at the two guys, 'Is this coincidence or what? They are the guys at the bar last time.'

Vincent looked at her and gave her a smile. Yuffie bowed a little and looked back to Aerith.

"Two orders of milk tea, ma'am," the girl handed the drinks to Aerith and Yuffie handed the money to her. "Thank you. Please come again."

Aerith sipped her drink, "Kyaa~ It's so delicious!" she sipped once more, "Thank you, Yuffie!"

Yuffie looked at her money inside her wallet and sighed, "I'll just tell Zack to pay me," she mumbled.

"Sir, your orders. Two milk teas."

"Thank you!" Reno got their orders and sipped both of the drinks. Vincent's eyes got wider, "Yah! Reno! That's mine!" he got the other drink to Reno's hand and asked the girl in the counter for another straw.

Looking at the two guys, Yuffie can't help herself but to giggle. Vincent looked at her, 'Great. The girl is laughing at us now…' he rubbed the back of his neck and sipped his drink.

"Let's find something to eat, shall we?" Aerith asked. "Sure! Milk tea makes me so hungry," Yuffie patted her stomach.

She was too busy sipping her drink and didn't pay attention to her steps. After five steps, she tripped by a small rock and almost kissed the floor. She closed her eyes, afraid that she will get hurt.

"Yuffie, are you okay?" she heard her friend's voice.

"Are you alright?" she heard a guy's voice, too.

When she opened her eyes, she almost scream to see that she was lying on top of Vincent. Her eyes rounded, 'That's why I am not hurt. He caught me!'

Vincent looked at her with his one eye closed, "Are you okay?"

She blinked many times and nodded slowly. She got up quickly and straightened her uniform. Reno pulled him up, "Oh, Vince, your shirt!"

Vincent looked at his shirt. His jaw dropped. Yuffie just realized her drink was poured in his shirt. At once, she bowed at him, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I am really sorry!"

"Hey, miss… It's okay. It's just a shirt," Vincent shook his hands in front of her, 'Yeah, JUST a shirt. This is my favourite shirt…'

She bit her lip, "I'm really sorry…" she mumbled. Vincent just grinned, "It's alright," he fanned his shirt, "Let's go home now. I'll just tell Denzel to wash this for me." He faced to Reno and chuckled. Both of them walked away.

"Are you sure it's alright to you? It's your favorite, right?" asked Reno.

"Of course it is not alright. But…" Vincent sighed, "After Denzel washed this, I am sure that the stain will no longer visible." He smiled creepily.

Yuffie looked down. "Do you still want to eat?" Aerith asked. She shook her head in response, "I think we should go home now."

"Go home now, I still need to meet Zack today," she giggled and patted her back, "It's just an accident, okay? It's not your fault. And, hey! It's just a shirt. No worries!"

"Thank you, Aerith…" she smiled, "See you tomorrow, okay? And, have fun with Zack." She waved at her and walked away.

30 minutes had passed, still, Rufus and Tifa were not yet finish with their foods. Both of them don't feel awkward with each other anymore. It seems that they knew each other for a long time.

He nodded and chuckled as they talked about their favourites. Suddenly, Tifa's phone beeped. She pouted when she opened the message. It was from Cloud. He sent a blank message. 'What's wrong with this guy?' she put her phone at the table and kept pouting.

Baekhyun's gaze looked at her phone then back to her, "I didn't know you're close with Cloud"

"Eh?" she looked at him. He looked at her phone again and back to her eyes. Her eyes rounded to see the display photo on her phone. It was still Cloud. "Waah~ I forgot to change it."

She immediately grabbed her phone and started looking for a display photo, "I have no cute photos here except for… this little kitten…"

Rufus suddenly got the thing from her hand. He did a peace sign near his cheek and took a photo of him using her phone. He changed its display photo to his, "You said you have no cute photo here, right? There… You already have one," he chuckled and gave back the phone to her.

Tifa looked at his phone and giggled, "You're right. This photo is cute."

He just smiled, "So… You and Cloud are friends?"

"We just met yesterday," she answered. He just nodded slowly and sat up straight. He looked at the window, "I think we should go home now. I think it's late. And… You need to finish your assignments, right?"

She looked at the window, too, "You're right… Let's go home now."

Rufus suddenly offered his hand for a hand shake. She looked at his hand then to his face. "Let's be friends," he smiled.

She smiled back, "Of course, Rufus," she giggled and shook his hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"I'm home," Rufus took off his shoes.

"Welcome home!" Vincent raised his hands while in front of him, "Now, tell us where you went…"

He smiled at him, "I met her again…"

"Her?" Vincent tilted his head, "YOU MET YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

"Girlfriend?" he snorted, "Who told you that I have one?"

"You don't have? Then… Who did you met a while ago?"

"I told you, it's 'her'…" he said while putting his slippers on.

"You mean… The girl at the bar?" Denzel popped out behind Vincent.

All of the boys looked at him. "Her name is Tifa," Rufus smiled.

"I want to meet her again," Reno pouted. "You're so unfair!" Denzel crossed his arms.

Rufus chuckled, "I'll let all of you meet her again, don't worry. And, besides…" he looked at Cloud, "Cloud met her yesterday…"

"What!?" Reno looked at Cloud, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You didn't ask me yesterday if I met her or not," he shrugged and walked upstairs.

"You're so selfish! You know that all of us want to meet her again! You should tell us even though we didn't ask you!" Vincent pouted. He just rolled his eyes.

"Cloud… Where are you going? Dinner is ready…" Denzel said.

"I think I'm full,…"

Rufus just looked at him and vaguely shook his head.

After taking a quick shower, Tifa went to her bed, ready to sleep. At that moment, her phone beeped. She read the message lazily.

"I thought you're going to call back." Cloud texted her.

"It's late now. I need to sleep."

"Liar…."

She sighed and dialled his number. "Hi," Cloud quickly answered her call.

"Are you happy now?"

"Very," he chuckled, "Are you going to sleep now?"

"Yes. I still have school tomorrow."

"I see…"

"Don't you have school, as well?"

"I don't go to school anymore."

"Eh!? Why is that?"

"Hmm…" he sat up properly, "Because you're not my classmate." He grinned.

She pouted and slightly blushed, "I'll go to sleep now."

"Tifa, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she yawned, "Hurry! I'm sleepy now." She rubbed her right eye.

"Promise me that I will always be the first person to greet you 'good morning' and last to tell you 'good night', hm?"

"Eh? But, that's impossible…"

"Why?"

"I don't know… But, it really is."

"Don't think of that way, okay? I'll make a way to make it possible," he chuckled.

"Whatever you say," she mumbled, "I'll go to sleep now. Good night."

"If someone called you, don't answer it. Or, if someone texted you, don't read it, okay?"

"Yes, sir," she yawned once more.

"Good night, Tifa," he smiled.

"Good night, Cloud," she hang up and already went to sleep.

Cloud hang up and hugged his pillow. He was smiling like crazy while his eyes were already close to go to sleep.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Again thanks for Reading minna-san.. xD


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Aerith entered the room where Zack always go when he wants to practice his swordsmanship. Zack looked at her when the door opened, "Hey," he wiped his sweats running down on his face. He smiled and waved at her.

"Hey," she raised her eyebrow and walked towards him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Visiting you," she sat down on the floor, "Are you free today?"

"I'm still practicing…"

"Still practicing? You've been practicing for almost 7 hours. You skipped classes just to practice…"

Zack felt embarrassed and rubbed his arm. "Zack, you should not do that again, okay? You can just practice after class," Aerith sighed.

"Are you really here to visit me or just to scold me?" he ruffled his sweaty hair.

"Hey, look… I am just concern about your education."

"You talk as if I am not smart. I can handle it, okay?" he picked his sword again and was about to start practicing again when Aerith interrupted her, "Can we go eat outside? Can you stop practicing first?"

"You want to eat again? But, I am still practicing… I'll ask Sephiro-"

"Never mind," she stood up, "Anyway, I'll go now. I need to do my assignments." She rolled her eyes secretly. He just nodded, "Take care, okay? Text me if yo-" he stopped talking when she slammed the door.

Aerith, who was now outside the room, sighed heavily. She shook her head and stomped her feet away from that room.

"It's always his sword! He's always busy because of that! Argh! How I wish I was his sword!" she cursed. She continued cursing, but suddenly stopped when she bumped on someone.

"Oh… Sorry," she bowed.

"Hey…"

She looked up and saw Sephiroth was smiling at her, "Oh… Sephiroth…"

"He's always busy because of that sword practicing! And, if we're on a date, he always talks about it!" she said and leaned on the chair.

Sephiroth kept on nodding while sipping his cold coffee, "So… You're jealous with the sword?"

She tilted her head, "It's not like that, but… He is always talking about it and I'm tired of hearing his stories about it!"

"You know," he put his cold coffee on the table, "He really likes it since kindergarten."

"I know that."

"Zack won't be complete without it."

She blew her bangs off her face. Sephiroth chuckled, "Come on. Don't be jealous" he pinched her cheek. She just rolled her eyes and started eating.

"Zack loves you a lot, okay? Don't be jealous. And, besides, there is a competition by next month. He will join so he needs to practice…"

She just kept nodding, "Fine."

Sephiroth just chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Cloud was watching a drama in the television with Denzel when Vincent sat beside him and looked at him. He also looked at Vincent, "What's wrong?"

"Tell me more about Pifa," he blinked his eyes many times. "Actually, it's TIFA, not Pifa," said Cloud.

"Tell me more about her," he curved his lips like cat's mouth.

He scratched his head and sighed, "I don't know anything about her except her name, house and number."

"YOU KNOW HER HOUSE AND NUMBER!?" Vincent and Denzel shouted in unison.

Cloud covered his ears and nodded, "I walked her home and she texted me that time. That's why I knew…"

"GIVE ME HER NUMBER!" Vincent's eyes got widen and pulled out his phone. Cloud coughed, "Why should I? Go and ask her number personally," he stood up and went to his bedroom.

"Aish! Cloud you're so selfish!" he crossed his arms.

Denzel chuckled, "It's not like that, Vince. But… Giving someone's number without that person's permission is not nice."

"Fine! I'll find that girl and get her number!" he pouted. Denzel just laughed.

In his room, Cloud threw his phone on his bed and got his iPod. He placed earphones on his ears and played a song. He then started singing with his eyes were closed.

Yuffie was going to the bar when she spotted a shirt that looks familiar. She looked closely at it, 'I've seen this before…' she thought. Then, she realized it was the shirt that Vincent wore yesterday. She hurriedly went inside the store and looked at the shirt's price, "Are you kidding me!?" her eyes rounded. Everybody looked at her. She pouted and bowed her head.

"Why is this so expensive? It's so simple…" she looked at her wallet, "I guess I can't buy that bag I wanna today…" she sighed and went to the counter along with the shirt.

She went outside the store and scratched her head, "In the first place, Yuffie Kisaragi, why did you buy this shirt?" she asked herself while walking, "I mean… Are you sure that you, two, will meet again?" she sighed. She stopped in front of a store and stare intently at a bluish bag, "I promise, I'll definitely buy you next month…" she walked away while pouting.

After a long walked, she finally reached the bar.

"Your boyfriend is looking for you…" her co-waitress said to her.

"Huh? Boyfriend?" her eyebrows met. Her co-waitress pointed at her "boyfriend". Yuffie looked where she pointed and saw a guy sitting at the counter.

She came closer to the guy. Right before she could tap his shoulder, the guy faced him.

"I knew it was you," she giggled. "Hey…" Rufus smiled at her.

"So… Why are you here?" she went inside the counter. "I just want to thank you personally for yesterday…" he smiled again.

"Did I make you happy, huh?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "Thank you so much." He held her hand and put a chocolate bar on her palm.

"Chocolate! Rufus, thank you so much!" she hugged him. He hugged her back, "You're always welcome…"

She pulled back, "Every weekend, I, together with Tifa, have a part-time job near here. The cafe shop, have you noticed it?"

He tried to think of it, "Ah, that cafe shop known as Seventh Heaven?"

"Yes, that's it. So… If you want to see Tifa tomorrow, you can go there."

He nodded, "Alright," he pinched her right cheek, "I'll tell to the other guys to visit that shop tomorrow."

"Hm? Other guys?"

"Yeah. I am with them when I went here last time. Don't you remember them?"

"No… I mean, of course I remember them," she giggled and stopped after a few seconds, "Wait!"

"What is it?"

She thought of Vincent, "What is the name of the tallest guy?"

"Tallest guy? Oh… You mean, Vincent. What's wrong with him?"

"Vincent…" she whispered. She got a pen inside her bag; wrote something on a sticky note and put it on the paper bag, "Can you give this to him?" she handed the paper bag to Rufus.

"Woah. A gift for him?"

"Just give it to him," she pouted. He just nodded and chuckled.

"I'm back," Rufus went inside the house.

"You did see her again, didn't you?" Reno tapped his right foot and crossed his arms.

"Huh? No…" he smiled and tapped his shoulder, "Where is Vincent, by the way?"

"I'm here!" Vincent got up from the sofa, "What's up?"

"Someone wants to give this to you," he gave the paper bag to him.

"From?" he looked at it.

Rufus sat beside him and just smiled.

"Vince, you have a secret admirer!" Reno said and came closer to him. "It's not a surprise anymore," Vincent grinned.

Reno made a face, "What?"

Vincent opened the paper bag and pulled the shirt up. "Hey! That's your shirt, right?" Denzel pointed out.

He slowly nodded and looked at Rufus, "Who gave this?"

"A girl…" he answered.

"A small girl with a short hair?"

He nodded, "Do you know her?"

"We just bumped each other yesterday. Her bubble tea was poured on my shirt… That shirt is like this. Do you remember it? It's my favourite shirt!"

Rufus looked at the shirt, "Ah… It's expensive, right?"

"Very expensive…" Reno was the one who answered.

"That tiny girl… She shouldn't do this thing," he scratched his head.

"Hey, maybe the girl likes you?" Reno teased him. Everybody started teasing him.

"Stop it!" Vincent turned red. All of them just laughed at him.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Tifa was doing her assignments while listening to the songs in her Ipod. Her phone then beeped.

"Are you going to sleep now?" texted Cloud.

"I'm still doing my assignments… " she replied.

"Am I disturbing you? :("

"Not at all. In fact, I'm almost done. :)"

"That's good. :) Just text me if you're going to sleep."

"Yes, sir. :)" she put her phone down and can't help it, but to smile.

Cloud was reading their old conversations and was smiling crazily.

"What's wrong with you?" Reno went to his bed.

"Nothing. Just reading something," he answered. "What are you reading, huh?" Reno tried to snatch Cloud's phone, but Cloud was too fast to hide it on his back.

"It's none of your business, you know," he chuckled.

Vincent and Denzel entered the room, "Vincent.. Denzel...Cloud is reading 'something'," Reno said.

"Something? What is that something?" Denzel sat at the edge of his bed.

"Ask him," he looked at Cloud. "I told you, it's nothing," Cloud rolled his eyes.

His phone suddenly beeped.

"I am going to sleep now, sir. :)"

He smiled to see Tifa's text and started calling her.

"Hi, Sir Cloud," Tifa answered.

He got up to his bed and went outside the room. He met Rufus on his way, "Where are you going?" Rufus asked.

Cloud pointed to his phone saying that he was talking to someone and walked downstairs.

"Sir Cloud?" He sat down on the sofa, "Why are you calling me like that?"

"What should I call you, then? Master Cloud?"

He chuckled, "Hmm… How old are you?"

"17 turning 18," Tifa lay down on her bed.

"I'm older. So, you should call me 'Cloud-senpai," he grinned.

"Cloud-senpai? I don't want to...It's sounded like you're an old man," she shook her head like he can see her.

"Pft. Fine. I don't like it anyway when someone is calling me 'senpai'. It's disgusting," he snorted.

"What's disgusting there?" she pouted. He shrugged, "I just feel like it is disgusting."

"Hmm… Then, I'll still call you Sir Cloud," she giggled. He smiled widely when he heard her giggles, "I miss you," he unexpectedly said.

She turned red, "Uhm…" she got up and leaned her back on the wall.

"Are you free tomorrow?" he asked.

"I have work," she pouted.

"When are you free?"

"Hmm… Every after school, I guess…"

"Can we meet some other time?"

She gulped, "Of course! Why not?" she giggled.

"Good," he smiled.

"Cloud! Let's go to sleep now!" Denzel shouted upstairs.

"I think someone wants you to sleep now," she said.

"Hmm… Yeah. I'll go to sleep now. You, too, hm?"

"Yes, Sir Cloud. Good night."

"Good night, Tifa," he hang up and went upstairs with a smile painted on his face.

"He's smiling like crazy again," Reno widened his eyes. Cloud just ignored him and lay down on his bed.

"Who did you talk to?" Denzel asked. "Special person…" Cloud answered.

"AHA! I bet it's Pifa!" Vincent showed his creepy face.

"… It's TIFA," he laughed.

"Alright. Enough of the talk already. Let's go to sleep now," Rufus turned off the lights, "Good night."

"Good night," all of them said in a chorus and went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

"Slightly bend your body sideward, but you're still facing the front. Raise your right hand while doing a 'boo' sign and then move to your left while wiping your lips using your thumb. Do it two times, got it?" Johnny looked at Marlene after he demonstrated the steps to her.

Marlene wasn't paying attention to him. She was just looking at nowhere. "Hey," he tapped her shoulder. She blinked her eyes several times and looked at him, "Huh?"

He crossed his arms, "So, you are not listening to me…"

"I am listening…"

"Can you tell me what I said?" he frowned. She just bit her lower lip and looked down. "This is the first time you didn't pay attention to our practice. Is something bothering you?"

Marlene kept on looking down. "What's wrong?" he asked and moved closer to her to caress her back.

"Denzel…"

"Denzel? What's wrong with him?"

"Something is wrong with him…"

"What do you mean by that?" Johnny held her shoulders to face him. She looked up to him and showed him a fake smile. "It's nothing. Never mind…"

"Are you okay?"

She answered with a nod, "Let's practice again, shall we?" she looked herself in the studio's mirror and sighed. Johnny just nodded and started demonstrating the steps to her again.

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Rufus went downstairs, "Hey, guys. Let's eat outside."

"Where?" Vincent asked lazily while lying on the bed.

"Hmm… At a café? Let's eat cakes!"

"Count me in!" Reno ran towards him and hooked his arm to Rufus.

"I want to sleep. I don't want to go."Vincent answered

"No, thanks." Denzel said

"…"Cloud remained silent

"Are you sure?" Rufus asked one more time.

"Go now with Reno. We're fine," Cloud smiled.

"Okay," he shrugged, "You will regret this if you didn't come with us."

The three remaining guys looked at him curiously. "What do you mean by that?" Denzel asked.

Rufus just smiled at them, "I'm going to treat all of you. You still don't want to come?"

"Aish. Leave them alone! Let's go now! I'm starving already!" Reno patted his tummy.

Denzel looked up at Rufus who raised his eyebrows in return, "Alright. We'll go now."

"Wait," Denzel stood up, "We will come with you."

"WE?" Vincent pouted, "But, I'm sleepy. I want to sleep!"

"I'm not in the mood to eat," Cloud mumbled.

"Come on, guys. Rufus will treat us," Denzel told them.

"But, please, don't abuse my wallet," Rufus chuckled lowly. Vincent sighed and got up, "I'll just change my clothes," he then went upstairs.

"Go and change your clothes now Cloud. Reno, change your clothes, too," Denzel commanded.

Cloud rolled his eyes and went upstairs sluggishly, while Reno went upstairs cheerfully.

Rufus smiled, "You won't regret coming with me, don't worry."

Denzel eye-smiled on him and went upstairs, too, to change his clothes, 'There's something in his mind,' he thought.

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i**

Tifa blew her bangs out of her face, "I should cut my bangs. It is very long now. It's no longer bangs."

Aerith giggled while leaning on the counter, "Then, cut it. No one is stopping you."

She just pouted, "By the way, is Zack coming here?"

"No. He is busy practicing, so he can't come with me. I asked Sephiroth to go here, instead," he made an imaginary quotation mark when she said the word practicing.

"Oh…" was the only word Tifa had said.

Suddenly, Sephiroth entered the café. "Speaking of the angel," Aerith smiled. Sephiroth didn't hear what she said, "Hi, Tifa. Hi, Aerith," he waved at them. "What is Yuffie doing outside?" he gazed at Yuffie who was outside the store.

Aerith shrugged, "We don't know either… She's waiting for someone, I think…"

He just nodded and stood beside Tifa. "Oh! I've baked a cheese cake. Do you want to try it out?"

"Sure! I would love to!" he smiled. "Hey, I want to try it again, can I?" Tifa giggled as Aerith wish to have another one.

"This is your third time eating that cake,"

Aerith pouted. "It's because it is very delicious! Please?" she pleaded.

"Alright. Just take a seat. I'll bring your cakes in a minute."

"Thank you!" they go to the nearest table at the counter.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Yuffie yawned and put her phone to her ears, "Yah! Where are you now?" she said as soon as the person on the other line picks it up.

"We're almost there," Rufus said.

"Geez. I thought you know how to get here."

"I know it. It's just… I forget about it," he chuckled softly, "Oh, wait. I can see the café now."

Yuffie looked up and saw six figures were heading towards the café, "I think I can see you, as well," she hung up and waved her hand. Rufus waved his hand, as well, and walked fast towards her.

"I thought you were lost," she giggled. "I am really sorry," he rubbed his nape and bowed a little.

"It's alright," she smiled.

"Hey, aren't we going inside?" Vincent demanded. Reno elbowed him. "What was that for?" he pouted.

Yuffie looked at them and went back to Rufus.

"I'm sorry about that," Denzel bowed at her. "Ah, no, it's alright!" she laughed lowly, "Let's go inside now," she looked back and started walking towards the café. 'Did he notice me?' she was referring to Vincent.

"Here are your orders! Two pieces of cheese cakes," Tifa placed the tray to Sephiroth and Aerith's table.

"Wow! This looks delicious," Sephiroth immediately tasted it, "Mmm…" he gave her two thumbs up.

"I'm glad you like it," she clasped her hands together.

Suddenly, the door opened. The three of them looked who entered.

"Wow! There are so many cakes!" Reno immediately ran towards the window shelf that displayed different types of cakes, "I don't know what to eat."

Denzel and the others looked at the cakes, as well.

Rufus immediately wandered his eyes to the store. He smiled when he saw Tifa, but suddenly frowned when he saw her looking at someone, Cloud.

Tifa's eyes popped out when she saw Cloud. She gulped and went to the counter.

"what cake will you order?" Reno pulled Denzel's shirt. "Hmm… I still don't know. All of them looks delicious," he answered, "How about you Vince? Cloud? Rufus? What will you order?"

"Anything is fine with me," Cloud said without looking at the cakes and looked for a table.

"I want that cake. It looks yummy," Vincent pointed at the chocolate mousse cake.

"I want everything," Reno pouted. "Just choose one, Reno… We can't buy all of these," Denzel patted his head.

Tifa puffed her cheeks while waiting for their orders. All of a sudden, Rufus leaned on the counter right in front of her. Her eyes grew bigger.

"Hi," he waved. "Rufus… It's nice to see you here," she smiled.

"Do you have any suggestions which cake should I order?" he looked at the cakes.

"Hmm… Well, all of them are delicious… But, I baked chee-"

Vincent put his arm around his neck, "We're done choosing our cakes! What's yours, huh?"

Rufus looked at him annoyingly and went back to Tifa. Vincent blinked his eyes and looked at her also. He blinked his eyes several times and covered his mouth, "Are you… PIFA?"

All of the guys looked at her, including Cloud.

"She's… She's the girl at the bar, right?" Reno gasped. Denzel nodded and rubbed his eyes, "I am not dreaming, right?"

'Tifa…' Cloud smiled.

She blinked her eyes, 'They're the guys at the bar…' she then looked down, 'Here we go again… They're all looking at me…'

"Hey, guys… Enough of staring," Rufus waved his hands in front of him, "Let's order now, okay?" he faced at her again.

"They're so loud," Aerith looked at them and rolled her eyes.

"Wait…" Sephiroth stood up, "Reno, is that you?"

Reno looked at him and his eyes popped out, "Sephiroth!" right away, he hugged him tightly, " I'm so happy to see you again! I miss you so much!"

He hugged him back, "You know that I miss you, too."

Reno pulled out from the hug first.

"Reno, I want you to meet Aerith," Sephiroth pointed Aerith and Reno looked at her. "Is she your girlfriend?" Reno asked.

He chuckled and shook his head, "She is just my friend."

Reno nodded slightly and waved at her, "Hi, my name is Reno. It is nice to meet you… Err…" he scratched his head.

"Aerith," she smiled.

"Ah! Aerith!" he grinned, "Sorry, your name is hard to remember."

She giggled, "It's okay…"

"This is Reno… My childhood friend," he put his arm around Reno's neck.

"It's nice to meet you," she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Aerith," he smiled widely.

"come sit with us. I miss talking to you."

"Sure!" he looked at Cloud and the others, "Let's sit with them, is that alright?"

"Of course, it's okay. Go on," Sephiroth nodded. All of them already sat down.

"This is Sephiroth, by the way, my childhood friend," Reno hugged him once more, "And, … These are Denzel, Vincent, Rufus and Cloud!" he introduced while pointing at them. "And, she is Aerith, Sephiroth's friend."

All eyes were on Aerith. She just waved at them and bowed slightly.

"I think I saw you before," Vincent pinched his eyebrows.

She looked at him and to Reno, "Oh. We've met last time. Bubble tea!"

He snapped his finger, "That's right! And, your tiny friend accidentally poured her drink in my shirt!"

Yuffie coughed who is at the counter, 'Tiny girl?'

"Where is she? Are you with her?"

"She is right there," Aerith pointed at her. He looked at where was she pointing and he saw nothing, "Where?" he stood up.

Yuffie lowered her head at the counter, obviously hiding from him.

Suddenly, someone cleared his throat in front of her. When she looked up, she saw none other than Vincent. She gulped and stood properly, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

He pouted, "You're the tiny girl I've met last time, right? And, also, you're the one who bought me this shirt, right?" he wiggled his body, trying to show her that he was wearing the shirt.

Her eyes grew bigger, 'He is wearing the shirt!' she smiled a little, "I am…" she nodded.

He sighed, "Well… What should I say?" he scratched his head, "Uhm… Thank you for this shirt."

"You're welcome," she bowed a little.

"But, I hope you didn't buy this. It's expensive!" he pouted. "It's okay. When I accidentally poured my bubble tea on your shirt, I can't stop thinking about it. Once again, I am really sorry," she bowed at him.

"Hey," he sighed, "Don't bow to me again, alright? I told you… It's alright. It's just a shirt. You don't need to do that, tiny girl."

"Tiny girl?" she tilted her head.

"Yes. Tiny girl… You're tiny and you're a girl… Tiny girl!" he smiled creepily.

"Actually, I have a name… And, it is Yuffie… Giant boy."

"Giant boy? Well, I have a name, too, tiny girl. It's Vincent," he pouted. She rolled her eyes and he laughed. "Go and eat with us, tiny girl!" he pulled her arm and walked towards the others.

"Hey, I told you I have a name. It's Yuffie!."

"Hey, guys! This tiny girl wants to eat with us!"

"But… I still have work."

"Forget about that. Eat with us!" he made her sit down beside Rufus.

"Rufus~ I still need to work," she faced at Rufus.

"Eat with us, please?" Rufus pleaded.

"But… How about Tifa?" she pouted.

"Oh, Tifa… That's right."

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiii**

"Yuffie, can you give me a hand here?" Tifa's head popped out at the counter. She blinked her eyes when she didn't saw Yuffie, "Yuffie?" she wandered her eyes and finally saw her sitting beside Rufus. She pouted angrily and walked towards them with two trays on her hands. She placed them on their table and secretly glared at Yuffie.

"I can explain…" Yuffie mouthed at her.

"Pifa!" Vincent pulled her arm, "Eat with us, as well!"

'PIFA?' she blinked her eyes and shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I can't… I need to work…"

"Forget about your work. There's no customer, so eat with us!"

All of a sudden, a lot of people came in. "Oh, look… There are customers… I need to go now."

"But…" he pouted and let go of her arm. She bowed at them and went to the counter.

"I need to help her," Yuffie was about to stand up when a hand held her left arm. She looked up and saw Reno smiling at her like an angel, "I'll help her instead. You stay here and eat with them," he stood up and went to the counter.

"Two orders of cheese cakes and one frappe café. Is that all, ma'am?" Tifa punched the woman's order in the cashier. She was about to get two cheese cakes in the refrigerator when a pair of hands held the handle of it first. She sighed, "Oh, thank goodness you're here now, Yuffie…" she gasped when she saw Reno instead of Yuffie.

"I'll help you," Reno smiled at her.

"Eh? But… Yuffie should be the one helping me… Not you…"

He chuckled, "I told her to just stay there and I will be the one to help you. Let me help you, okay?" he smiled again like an angel, "What is her order again?"

"Two cheese cakes and one frappe café," she can't do anything, but to just agree with him.

"I don't know how to make frappe café."

"I'll make it!" she ran towards the coffee maker and made one.

Cloud was just silently watching them and can't help it, but to felt jealous.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Johnny closed the door of the practice room, "I'll take you home."

"You don't need to. I'll be fine," Marlene smiled. "But… I need to get my books from Reno. That means that I am still going to your house…"

"Is that true? Or… You're just stating a lie?" she grinned.

"Hey… I am telling the truth. When did I tell a lie to you?" he chuckled, "Let's go now."

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiii**

"I'm home," Marlene said when they've reached their home.

"I'm glad you're here now," Professor Barret welcomed her.

"Papa, I'm with Johnny."

Johnny entered their house, "Good evening, sir," he bowed at him. "Johnny… It's nice to see you again. Are you here to check my inventions?" Professor Barret smiled at him.

Johnny looked at Marlene then back to Professor Barret, "I would love to see your inventions, sir."

He chuckled, "Come inside now. Let me show you my latest work."

He entered inside and sat at the living room.

"Papa, where are the others?" Marlene looked around.

"They went somewhere… I think they ate outside…" he answered without looking at her, "Here, take a look at this, Johnny…"

"Oh… I'll just wash the laundry, papa…" she went upstairs.

Marlene first got her clothes. It's not that plenty because she likes washing her clothes after using it. The next clothes she got were the boys' clothes. She pulled out Vincent's favourite shirt and a note was attached to it.

"Huh? What's this?" she opened the note and read it.

"Marlene~ Please don't wash this clothes, okay? Let Denzel wash this thing! :D Thank you! -Vincent"

She tilted her head and looked closely at the shirt. It was sticky because of the bubble tea. She smiled and put it in the laundry box, *I'm sorry, Vincent… But, I can't let your Denzel wash this. I don't want him to get tired…*

Lastly, she entered Professor Barret's room. Lots of his clothes were white long blazers. She kept on putting his clothes on the laundry box when five empty small tubes and one filled with a fluid rolled on the floor from one of his blazers. She took it and went downstairs along with the laundry box.

"Papa, I saw these on one of your blazers," she put it down on the desk. Professor Barret just looked at it. "Is that an experiment?" she asked.

He nodded, "That's one of my latest experiments I've used to the boys last time."

"Last time?" she tilted her head.

"When we went to the bar… I think that experiment was successful!" he smiled.

"How?" her eyebrows met, "Elaborate, please…"

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiii**

The café went closed from open. Tifa stretched her arms and rested her head on the wall. She looked at Yuffie, who kept on laughing, 'You're dead to me later…' she pouted.

"You look so tired…" smiling Denzel approached her. She looked at him and smiled weakly, "This day is very tiring! Lots of customers came," she wiped her sweats, "The cakes are almost gone…"

He chuckled, "Is this the first time that it happened?"

She nodded, "Maybe you are a lucky charm…" she giggled. "Maybe?" he tilted his head and they both laughed.

"By the way… I'm Denzel," he offered a hand shake. "Tifa," she smiled and shook hands with him.

Unexpectedly, his phone rang. "Hey…" he answered it quickly.

"Can you go home now? I need to talk to you with the other guys…" Marlene said on the other line.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes… There is… Come home now, quick. It's all about the girl at the bar."

"You mean Tifa?"

Tifa looked at him with a worried face. Denzel looked at her telling that it was nothing.

"Tifa?" Marlene whispered, "You know her?"

He excused himself and went not far from Tifa, "I am with her right now…"

Marlene felt a little bit jealous, "Can you let her come with you?"

"I'm not really sure what's going on, but is it really urgent?"

"Yes. Please just go home now. And, bring her with you," she hang up. He did the same, too, and looked at Tifa.

"I heard my name…" she frowned.

He smiled and walked towards her, "Can you come with me?"

"Where?"

"In our house…"

Her eyes popped out, "But… Why?"

Denzel sighed, "We will know if you come with me…"

"But…" she looked down.

"Please?" he smiled like an angel again.

'Who can resist to you if you smiled like that?' she sighed, "Okay…"

"Thank you…" he smiled and went to Rufus and others, "Hey… Let's go home now."

"So fast! But, I am still not talking to Pifa…" Vincent pouted.

"Don't worry… She'll come with us."

"For real?" he stood up. Denzel nodded.

"But, why?" Rufus asked him.

"It's hard to answer right now, but we will know when we get to our house."

"That's strange…" Reno pinched his eyebrows.

"Let's go home now!" Vincent raised his hands freely to the air, "I'm excited!"

"What's so exciting about that?" Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come with us, as well, tiny girl," he pulled Yuffie's sleeves. "What for, giant boy?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I just want you to come with us, please?" he surprisingly hugged her making her face turned red.

"Sephiroth, you should come with us, too! And, Aerith, too!" Reno tugged Sephiroth shirt.

"But, we're not going to do anything there…" Sephiroth smiled.

"I want to be with you more! Please?" Reno pouted.

"Alright… Why don't you all come with us, instead? Let's eat dinner there…" Denzel suggested.

"You heard that, tiny girl! Let's eat dinner there. Marlene is a great chef!" Vincent ruffled Yuffie's hair.

"Hey!" she slapped his hand, "Stop messing up my hair!"

"I'll stop messing your hair if you come with us, deal?"

She looked at him, "Fine," she sighed. "Great!" he hugged him once more.

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiii**

While waiting outside for Yuffie and Tifa to change their clothes, Denzel thought deeply.

"Denzel…" Cloud elbowed him. Denzel looked at him, "Oh, hey…"

"Is something wrong?" he raised his eyebrows.

He sighed and looked down, "Yeah, there is… I wonder why…"

"What do you mean by that? Why did you let her come with us?"

"It is because Marlene said so…"

"Marlene?"

"When Marlene knew that we are with her, she told me that we should let her come with us…"

"Why?"

"And, that… I cannot answer that…"

"Woah. You, both, took so long!" Vincent crossed his arms as soon as the two girls came outside the store.

"Well… I am very sorry, giant boy, if we took so long," Yuffie rolled her eyes. Vincent stuck his tongue out to her and went closer to Tifa.

"Hi, Pifa. My name is Vincent. It's nice to meet you again," he grinned and stretched out his hand to her.

Tifa smiled, "Actually… It's Tifa," she giggled, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Vincent …" she shook hands with him.

"Mr. Vincent? That's too formal… Just call me Vincent…"

She nodded while smiling. "Let's go now," Denzel said and walked first.

While all of them were walking, Tifa was just looking down and yawned. Then, someone covered her mouth. "Hey!" she removed the hand and looked at that person irritatingly.

"I told you to cover your mouth when you are yawning," Cloud told her.

"I forgot… I'm sorry," she pouted and looked down again.

"Are you okay?" he went closer to her.

"What do you think?"

"It'll be fine, don't worry…" he patted her head.

"I hope so…" she sighed


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: MINNA-SAN... I REALLY THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! AND I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!... thank you for reading my story... XD**

Denzel entered the house first, along with Rufus, "We're here now…"

The three of them were surprised when they saw Professor Barret was sitting properly and Marlene was standing at his back with her arms were crossed. Johnny was just sitting at the other sofa.

"Where are the others?" Marlene asked in somewhat serious tone. "They're still outside…" Denzel answered.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT****TTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Vincent pulled Tifa by her waist while she was hugging an electric post.

"Let's go inside now, Pifa. No one will eat you there!" Vincent pulled her once more.

"I've changed my mind, I won't go in!" Tifa hugged the post tighter.

"But, why?" he pouted.

She shook her head many times, "I won't go in…"

"Vince, move…" Cloud pushed him lightly. He held Tifa's one arm and in one swift, she lost her grip to the post.

"CLOUD" Vincent said as he look at them in shock.

"Hey! That hurts!" Tifa looked up at him.

Cloud was still holding her arm, "Let's go inside now…" he pulled her, but she refused to.

"What the!?" Cloud looked at her annoyingly.

"I told you that I don't want t-"

"Then, why did you come with us in the first place!?" he yelled at her and held her tighter.

She just looked down and was trying to escape from his grip.

He ruffled his hair and looked down at her, "Why don't you want to go inside?"

"Because I'm afraid…" she mumbled.

His expressions changed and knelt down.

"I don't know why I feel so afraid. Afraid of what will happen… I don't know… Why did the bunch of you ask me to come with you all of a sudden? Aren't you curious?" she looked at her. Her eyes can tell that she was very afraid.

Cloud sighed heavily and patted her head, "I am very curious, you know. And, I know you are, too. All of us are curious. And, you are here to know the reason, right?"

She looked down and slightly nodded. He hugged her and caressed her back, "Don't be afraid. It's alright… Nothing bad will happen, trust me. I'm here for you," he stood up and patted her head again, "So, shall we go now?" he smiled calmly.

She suddenly held his hand tightly causing his smile to grow bigger. Both of them already went inside the house.

"I don't think that we should go in. I mean, we don't have business here…" said Aerith. Sephiroth nodded in agreement.

"Hey, come inside now," Denzel peeked at the window.

"You heard him, let's go now!" Reno pulled Sephiroth's and Aerith's hand.

Yuffie, together with Vincent, entered the house. Her mouth was slightly opened to see how beautiful their house is.

"Are you amazed with our house?" Vincent wiggled his eyebrows.

"It's so pretty…" she let her eyes wandered around the house.

"I know…" he grinned, "I'll tour you here, later… In the meantime, let's just seat at the living room." He pushed her at the sofa and sat beside her.

"Where is she?" Marlene asked.

Kai looked at his back and pulled Tifa in front of him. She just bowed at them without looking at their faces, "Good evening…"

Marlene smiled. "Can you tell us now what the problem is?" Denzel asked her.

Marlene sighed to herself and let them sat down first.

"Why is the atmosphere like this?" Aerith whispered to Yuffie. She just shook her head, "Why are we here, anyway?"

Tifa was still holding Cloud tightly on his hand. He suddenly squeezed her hand and whispered to her that it will be okay.

"So… What's wrong?" Cloud asked again.

"I am not the right one to answer that…" Marlene said and looked at her father.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE RISING ACTION I THINK...XD.**

Professor Barret gulped hard, afraid to talk.

"Professor, what's wrong?" Reno's eyebrows met.

He stood up while having a fake smile on his face, "Uhm…" he cleared his throat, "Good evening, boys…"

Marlene sighed, "Papa!"

"Just say it, sir," Johnny blurted out.

"It seems that papa can't say it…" Marlene looked at the professor.

"No, no… I can…" he took a deep breath.

All of them were ready to listen.

"Remember the day when we went to the bar?" the professor asked.

"Of course! It is one of my most memorable days!" Vincent grinned.

"Something strange happened that night, right?"

"Strange? I don't remember anything…" Rufus shook his head.

"All of you felt sleepy at the same time…" Professor Barret sat down again.

"Huh? What's strange about that, professor? It is not bad to sleep…" Reno raised his eyebrow.

"I know, but… When you woke up, who was the first person you saw?"

Rufus looked at Tifa, "I saw her first…"

"I can't remember, but I think she is also the first person I saw…" Reno said and pointed at her.

"Same…" said Cloud.

"I first saw Tifa, as well…" Denzel smiled a bit.

"Am I the only one who didn't see Pifa first when we woke up?" Vincent pouted.

"Who did you saw first?" the professor asked curiously.

Vincent pointed Rufus, "Him!"

"Who is the first girl you saw?"

"Oh! It's Pifa!" he grinned.

Professor Barret heaved a sigh and tapped his chin, "You also told me that night that you, all, like her, right?" he looked up to Tifa.

Tifa blinked her eyes many times. The boys didn't answer. Denzel just smiled shyly; Vincent showed his creepy smile; Reno scratched his head.

"I like her…" Cloud and Rufus said in unison. They looked at each other. Tifa turned red and looked down.

"Listen to me… Including you… Uhm… What is your name again?" the professor glanced at Tifa.

"It's…" before she could tell her name was, Vincent interrupted her. "Pifa!" Vincent grinned.

"It's TIFA, not Pifa," Yuffie whispered.

"Pifa… Please listen to me, as well…" the professor said to her.

"Professor, it's Tifa," Rufus smiled.

"Oh… Uhm, whatever is your name, just listen to me…" he cleared his throat, "I can say that all of you like this girl." He pointed at her.

Denzel, Reno and Vincent just turned red, Rufus looked at Cloud and Cloud looked at him back.

"What you feel for her is not true, boys," the professor looked down. All of them looked at him with their eyes popped out.

"Huh? What do you mean by that, professor? I like Pifa," Vincent grinned and blushed a little. Yuffie stuck out her lower lip.

"The time when we were in the bar, I've used my latest experiment to all of you."

"What kind of experiment?" Cloud asked oddly.

"I… I don't know how to explain it perfectly," Professor Barret massaged his head and continued talking, "I called that experiment ai. If you drink that, you'll feel sleepy at first and the first person, with opposite gender, you see when you wake up, you'll fall in love with that person."

"Wait… Professor, how did you made us drink your experiment?" Reno gulped.

"At your drinks. I've poured it on your drinks…"

"Professor, maybe you're just mistaken. Maybe, your experiment failed again," Rufus was taken aback.

"Rufus," Professor Barret sighed, "The signs are obvious. I am pretty sure that my experiment worked this time. All of you fell asleep and when you woke up, you first saw her…" he glanced at her, "And, you like her, right?"

"Woah," Vincent leaned on the sofa, "So that means I am just like this to Pifa because of that experiment?" he pouted.

Cloud looked down at Tifa. Tifa felt relieved, 'They're just like that to me because of that experiment,' she thought as she smiled a little.

All of the boys looked disappointed. 'So that means I really don't like her?' Denzel questioned himself.

"One thing…" the professor sat up properly. All of them looked at him again. Professor Barret held out two small tubes that filled with fluids, "One of you didn't have a chance to try my experiment," he looked closely at the small tube, "I wasn't able to pour this one on your drinks last time… I got six of this test tube so it means the other one is an extra"

"So, professor, you mean…" Reno gulped.

"ONE OF US REALLY LIKES HER!?" the five boys said in chorus.

Professor Barret nodded. The boys looked at each other and back to the professor.

"IT'S ME!" they all raised their one hand. Reno suddenly shot a glance at Denzel, "Hey, stop it already. It's pretty obvious that you're one of professor's victims!"

Denzel looked at him, "Why did you say so?"

"You like Marlene, Denzel!" Vincent snorted.

"You like her before we go to the bar," Cloud said like he's just stating a fact.

Denzel sighed while smiling, "How many times should I tell you that Marlene is just my bestfriend?"

Marlene looked down, 'Bestfriend…'

"And, how did you say so that I like her before? Any proof?" Denzel smiled a little.

"You are very sweet to her!" Reno crossed his arms.

Denzel laughed a bit, "Guys, listen… It doesn't mean that I am sweet to her, I like her already. Look, I am sweet to Marlene because she is my Bestfriend, got it?"

"Whatever you say! But, still, we are 100% sure that you drank professor's experiment!"

The boys kept on arguing who didn't drink the professor's potion.

"Alright! Stop it now!" Professor Barret stood up, "Let's eat dinner all together, shall we?"

"Papa, should we just order outside?" Marlene looked up at him.

He nodded, "Order pizzas, okay? I'll just go upstairs…" he stood up, stretched his arms, and started walking upstairs.

"Professor, wait… Is there an antidote for your experiment?" Rufus ran towards him.

He looked at Rufus and yawned, "I will make one, don't worry…" he patted his shoulder and walked upstairs.

"Pifa, eat with us, first!" Vincent pulled Tifa in her arm.

"But, I really need to go now," Tifa awkwardly smiled at him and stood up.

"I'll take you home," Cloud offered. She just shook her head, "It's nice to meet all of you," she bowed and walked towards the front door. Cloud followed her outside.

"Hey, I told you I'll take you home," he held her elbow when they've reached the gate.

"It's okay. I can go home by myself," Tifa smiled.

"It's dark already. I won't let you walk alone, it's dangerous," he smiled and leaned closer to her to find her eyes. She looked anywhere except at his eyes. He chuckled and pinched the tip of her nose, "I'll walk you home, okay?"

"What can I do? You always win," she just pouted and started walking. He just laughed and they started walking.

* * *

"We should go now, too," Yuffie elbowed Aerith.

Aerith nodded, "Sephiroth, let's go now…"

"Reno, I think we should go now, too," Sephiroth stood up and came closer to Reno.

"But! I thought you'll eat dinner with us today?" Reno pouted.

"It's getting dark now and I need to take them home," he smiled.

"Hmm… Okay… But, promise me, you will eat dinner with us next time. You, also!" Reno pointed at Aerith and Yuffie who just nodded. Reno lead them to the door, "Take care! Take care, Yuffie! Take care, Aerith!" he waved at them.

"Bye," Sephiroth waved back. Aerith just smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. Bye!" Yuffie waved. Before she should step outside, Vincent grabbed her by the collar, "Where do you think you're going, huh?"

"Hey!" she slapped his hand, "I'm going home now, can't you guess?"

"It's too early to go home!"

She looked at her watch. It was already past 9. She sighed, "It's getting dark now. I need to go home."

"But…" Vincent pouted and held her arm.

"Let them go home now, Vince. It's very late now," Denzel suddenly popped out behind him.

'This guy is really an angel,' Yuffie thought and bowed at them.

"Vince, could you walk her home?" Denzel asked.

"No," she waved her hands in front of her, "It's alright! I'm with Aerith and Sephiroth, anyway. It's okay…" she smiled.

"Are you sure?" Denzel smiled.

"Yes, I am sure! And, besides, my house is near at Aerith, right?" she looked at Aerith.

Aerith nodded, "You don't need to worry about her."

He nodded, "I hope you can visit us here again. It was nice meeting you all," he bowed.

"Thank you for inviting us here," Yuffie bowed, as well. They bid goodbye to them and walked away.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: MADE IT TO CHAPTER 20 BUT THE FLOW OF THE STORY MADE A SUDDEN TURN THAT i DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONTINUE... *SIGH* BUT i'LL DO MY BEST TO FINISH THIS STORY FOR ALL THE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO READ AND FOLLOW THIS STORY... THANK YOU GUYS.. ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO LEAVE REVIEWS... I REALLY APPRECIATE IT.. *SOBS***

Cloud and Tifa reached her home.

"We're here!" she unlocked the gate and faced him, "Thank you so much for walking me home for the second time." She smiled.

"No problem," he smiled back. She looked up at the sky, "Do you think it will rain?"

He looked at the sky, as well, "I don't know."

She got her umbrella inside her bag and handed it to him, "Here. In case it will rain, use it, okay?"

Cloud took it and a smile was formed on his face to see how childish her umbrella was.

"It's very old now, but don't worry! You can still use it. There are holes in there, but I already knitted them. You won't get wet there, don't worry," she giggled a bit.

Suddenly, a sound of thunder can be heard. Tifa squealed a little and came closer to Cloud. Cloud smiled widely and put his arm around her.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head, "I don't like the sound of thunder and it's scary."

"You should go inside now," he patted her back and she just nodded. She pulled away and bowed to him once more, "Thank you. Go home now before it rains."

She turned her back to him and entered the gate. He also turned his back and walked out.

"Tifa," he looked back at her.

"Hm?" she turned around.

"Goodnight," he smiled warmly.

"Goodnight, Sir Cloud," she giggled, "Take care of yourself."

"I will…" he smiled once more and walked away.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Where did Cloud go?" Denzel looked outside the window. There was a heavy rain and he was very worried about Cloud.

"He is not answering his phone," Reno called him again.

"I think he took Pifa home," Vincent pouted while looking at the window.

Rufus frowned, 'I hope I can take her home, too…'

Then, Vincent's eyes widen when he saw Cloud entered the gate, "Cloud is here now!"

Cloud opened the door while hugging himself, "I'm home…" his voice was stuttering.

"Cloud," Denzel ran towards him and put a towel around him, "You're soaked in the rain. Go and wash yourself quickly before you get sick."

Cloud nodded and dropped Tifa's umbrella on the floor.

"Geez, Cloud, you have an umbrella with you, why didn't you use this?" Vincent looked closely at the umbrella.

Cloud looked at it and took it away from Vincent's hand, "It's very small. If I used it, I might end up like this, as well," he sniffed and walked upstairs.

"I can guess that umbrella is Tifa's," Reno crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Very obvious," Rufus said between his breaths.

Vincent lied down on his bed and rolled side to side a few times, "I'm so happy today!"

Reno went out to the bathroom and sat down at the edge of Vincent's bed while ruffling his hair with a towel, "Let me guess," he straightened up, "Because you saw Tifa again?"

Vincent sat up and nodded over and over, "I've seen Pifa again, I feel so happy!" he threw his arms on the air.

"Why do you keep on saying _'Pifa_? It's Tifa!" Reno rolled his eyes. Vincent didn't entertain what he had said.

"Hey, guys…" Vincent suddenly said and the boys looked at him, "Who do you think didn't get a chance to drink Professor Barret's potion?" he added.

All of them became silent.

Then, Reno shrugged, "Who knows?"

"I'm very curious! Is it me? Reno? Or Rufus? Or Cloud? I am sure it is not Denzel!". the boys nodded.

Denzel, then, entered the room, "Why aren't you all sleeping? Go to sleep now," he went to his bed and yawned as he didn't hear what Vincent said.

"Goodnight!" they all said.

Marlene entered Professor Barret's room and was surprised to see that he was still awake, "Papa, why aren't you sleeping yet?"

He looked up to see his daughter, "I am still thinking how to make an antidote for the boys," he sighed.

"Oh…" she sat beside him, "Papa, I hope you can make an antidote now as quickly as possible."

"I will, don't worry," he patted her head, "And, how about you? Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

"I can't sleep," she pouted a little, "Can I sleep beside you, grandpa?"

"Sure," he stood up and fixed his bed, "Let's go to sleep now."

She nodded and lied down first on his bed, "Goodnight, Papa."

"Goodnight, Marlene…"


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YEY! I ALREADY FINISH THIS CHAPTER AFTER SO MANY DAYS... SORRY IF IT TAKES TOO LONG TO UPDATE... I JUST WANT TO ANSWER A READER'S QUESTION: IN THIS STORY THEY ARE SENIOR HIGH SCHOOLERS..XD**

**PLEASE ENJOY: AND THANKS TO SUNFLOWERSPOT FOR GIVING ME IDEAS...XD**

Tifa blew her bangs out of her face while looking at her phone. She kept on looking at it while pouting.

It was eleven in the morning and only a few customers went to the café. Tifa rested her head on the table while still looking at her phone. Yuffie noticed her odd behaviour, so she approached her and sat down across her.

"What's wrong?" Yuffie took Tifa's phone on the table and played with it.

"Hey," immediately, Tifa snatched it away on her hands and stared at it again.

"You keep on looking at your phone," Yuffie raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Tifa looked at her, "I'm waiting for something…"

"Something?" she tilted her head. Tifa nodded, "A message…"

"A message from?" she leaned closer to her.

Tifa just grinned and her eyes went back to the phone, 'He is still not sending me a message,' she thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Denzel touched Cloud's forehead and sighed.

"Vince, can you get some warm water and a towel, please?" Denzel looked at Vincent who was just sitting at his bed while reading a book.

Vincent looked up, feeling irritated, "For?" he raised his eyebrow.

"For Cloud… He has a fever…"

Vincent went closer to Cloud and checked his forehead, "Hmm… You're right… Maybe, it is because of the heavy rain last night."

Denzel nodded and looked at Vincent, "Can you get it now, please?"

Vincent pouted, "Alright," he went outside the room and at the same time, Reno entered their room. He checked the watch and looked at Denzel.

"It's already almost 12, why is Cloud not waking up?" Reno said while looking something in the closet.

"He's sick," Denzel sighed.

Reno looked at him with his eyes wide open, "He got sick already? He's so weak," he shook his head and ruffled his head.

Denzel scoffed a little and shook his head.

Suddenly, Cloud moved a little and opened his eyes slowly.

"Cloud…" Denzel smiled a bit and removed some hair strands on his forehead.

"Denzel… What time is it?" Cloud asked.

"It's almost 12… Are you okay? Does something hurt?" Denzel checked up on him.

Cloud shook his head, "My phone… Where is it?" he looked around on his bed.

Denzel sighed, "Cloud… You should not be thinking of your phone right now. You're sick. You should think about yourself, first."

"But, I need to text someone," he coughed a little and tried to get up.

Denzel didn't let him, "Cloud… Please? Just rest for a while."

"It won't take long… I promise…"

He sighed again and got Cloud's phone on the table, "3 minutes…"

Cloud looked at him then his eyebrows met, "10 minutes…"

"4 minutes…"

"9 minutes and 59 seconds…"

Denzel sighed, "Cloud…"

"Denzel…" Cloud sighed, as well, "After 10 minutes, I'll take a rest…"

Denzel thought of a minute, "Okay. 10 minutes. After that, I'll confiscate your phone for a while…"

Cloud smiled a bit, "Thanks," he, then, started typing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tifa was stretching while waiting for customers to come. Suddenly, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She got it immediately and suddenly smiled when she saw the sender's name.

"Good morning." Cloud sent a message to her.

"Good morning? It's already afternoon." Tifa replied while smiling at herself.

"Ah. Sorry… Anyway, can I call you right now? Are you busy?"

Tifa looked around looking for customers, "I'm not, since there's no customer yet. You can call right now."

Cloud sat up and rested his back on the wall. He looked at Denzel who has looking at his watch while his legs were crossed.

"… Can you please go outside for a minute?" said Cloud in a low voice.

Denzel looked up at him and stood up, "8 minutes left," he walked out of the room.

Cloud made a face. When he was about to type Tifa's number, he suddenly felt someone was watching him. He looked up and saw Vincent was looking at him.

"Vince…" he glared at Vincent.

Vincent blinked his eyes, "What?"

Cloud pointed at the door, "Out, please?"

Vincent rolled his eyes, "Yes, boss…" he opened the door and closed it behind him.

Cloud smirked a little then started dialling Tifa's number.

Tifa quickly answered it, "Hi Cloud!" she said with a cheerful voice.

"It seems that you're happy today, huh?" Cloud smiled, thinking that he may be the reason why she is happy.

"I am always like this…" she sat up on a free table.

Cloud smiled, "So, who is the first one?"

"Huh? The first one?" she tilted her head.

"The first one who greeted you 'good morning'… Who?" Cloud asked with a husky voice.

Tifa felt her cheeks turned red when she heard his voice like that, "Hmm… It's Yuffie? I think…" she nodded with her answer.

"Who's the second one?"

She felt her jaw dropped, "Cloud! Of course I don't know whose next after Yuffie… A lot of people greeted me. So, I can't remember who is the second, third, fourth, and so on…"

He sniffed, "Alright… I was just disappointed because I'm not the first one…"

"It's alright… We still have tomorrow. And, in fact, you are the first one who greeted me 'good afternoon', so it's alright," she giggled.

He felt his heart jumped when he heard her giggle. He, then, coughed; "Sorry…" he said on the other line and coughed once more.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine… I'm just having colds right now…" he sniffed again.

"Is it because of the rain?" her eyes widen.

He nodded, "Probably…"

"Did you get soaked in the rain? How are you feeling right now? Did you use my umbrella that night?" she said, panicking.

Cloud chuckled, "Hey… Are you worried?"

Tifa's face turned into one like a tomato, "O… Of course, I am! Who'll not get worried about you, anyway…" she pouted.

He gave her another chuckle, "Yes, I got soaked, I mean, I really, really got drenched that night. And, to be honest, I'm not that fine right now… And, lastly, I didn't use your umbrella…"

"Why didn't you use it?" she pouted again.

"It will be the same if I used your umbrella. I'll get soak, as well…"

Tifa's mouth turned into 'o' shape.

"Your umbrella is very small… And, there are little holes on it. I thought you knitted them already?" asked Cloud, tilting his head to the left.

"I did… Maybe I just missed some," she answered with a low voice, feeling embarrassed.

Cloud knew what she was feeling that time because of what he said. He cleared his throat, "But… Your umbrella is really, really cute," he smiled.

She smiled a bit, "I'm sorry…"

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"Because of me, you got sick… If I lend you a bigger umbrella and in a good condition, maybe you won't get soak in the rain and you won't get sick… And, if I didn't let you walked me hom-"

"Hey… Stop…" Cloud stopped her from talking, "It's okay… It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. First, it's my fault. It is because I didn't try to use your umbrella that time. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe if I used that, I won't be like this right now. And, second, it's a guy's duty to walk a girl home when it is already dark. So, don't blame yourself, okay?" he took a deep breath.

"Okay…" she said. But, deep inside, Tifa kept on blaming herself.

Cloud looked at the clock, "Anyway, Tifa, I think I have t-"

"TIME'S UP!" Denzel shouted. He opened the door and went to Cloud to snatch his phone. Denzel hang up, "Go and take a rest now…"

Cloud let his mouth opened, "Denzel!" he slapped his hand on his forehead, "I didn't even say goodbye to her! You should just have let me!" Cloud groaned feeling very irritated.

"I've given you enough time, Cloud. And, you told me, after 10 minutes, you'll take a rest."

"But, you should have let me say goodbye!" he rolled his eyes and shook his head. He lied down again and put the blanket all over his body.

Denzel sighed and massaged his head. He went outside the room, "Wait…" he stopped walking, "Who is he talking to?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Author's note: Advance Happy New Year everyone... Here's another chapter... hope you liked it. Thanks again for the reviews... =3**

Tifa got surprised when the other line hangs up. She pouted, "He even didn't say goodbye."

At that moment, the door opened. Tifa quickly went to the counter to serve the customers who just came.

"Good afternoon," she bowed at them. When she raised her head, she was taken aback whom she saw. It was Rufus and Reno. Rufus waved at her while smiling.

"Hi, Tifa!" Reno smiled warmly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rufus asked Tifa to eat with him at the café, but she refused to, at first. But, Yuffie told her that it's okay and she'll just take in charge in the café. Reno gladly helped her.

Yuffie put two coffees on Rufus and Tifa's table, "Enjoy!" she giggled before returning to the counter.

Reno was sitting on the floor and kept on looking at the cakes in the window shelf.

"What are you doing there?" Yuffie sat beside Reno.

"I'm looking at the cakes… They look delicious… All of them," he licked his upper lip.

"They are," she giggled, "Do you want to try some?"

Reno looked at her, his eyes twinkling, "Really? Can I?"

She nodded, "Of course! But, right after we finished our duty for today, okay?" she grinned.

He nodded many times, "Okay!"

Then, customers came in the café. Reno stood up and braced himself to serve the customers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rufus sipped his coffee, "It's really good," he smiled and looked at Tifa. Tifa was just looking at the window, pouting. He waved his hands in front of her. She blinked a couple of times and looked at him.

"Hm?" was all she could say to him.

"Is something bothering you?" he looked worried.

She shook her head, "I am just thinking of…"

"Of?"

She pouted again, "Is Cloud alright now?" she looked up at him.

Rufus frowned a little when he heard Cloud's name came out of her mouth, but then, his eyebrows met, "What do you mean?"

"He is sick, right?" she sipped her coffee.

He was taken aback a little, "Really? I didn't know… and I left the house early." Maybe Reno forgot to tell him about Cloud's condition since they agree to meet at outside the cafe because he has to buy a watch and leave the house early.

Tifa just nodded, not knowing what she should say anymore. She sipped again her coffee.

"Tifa…" Rufus suddenly said while playing with the napkins on the table.

Tifa looked up at him. "Do you like Cloud?" he blurted out. Tifa suddenly coughed while sipping her coffee. Rufus went to her side and patted her back, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and cleared her throat. She looked at Rufus with a smile on her face, "What are you saying? Cloud is my friend… Just like you," she giggled and shook her head.

Rufus, feeling embarrassed, went back to his seat. 'Just like you…' he thought and sighed secretly, 'In the first place, why did you ask that to her? Stupid,!' Rufus cursed himself inside.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After for so many hours, Yuffie and "Reno's" duty were almost done.

"Yay! We're just going to clean this place and boom! I'm going to eat delicious cakes!" Reno threw his arms on the air.

Yuffie giggled and pinched his cheek, "Alright… Let's start cleaning now so you can eat your delicious cakes."

Reno nodded and started mopping the floor.

Rufus and Tifa just kept on talking. While they're laughing, Rufus' phone beeped.

"I wish you brought Vincent here, too." It was Yuffie's message.

Rufus chortled and looked at Yuffie while she was cleaning up the tables.

"Next time… I'll bring him here." he replied and put his phone on the table.

Tifa sighed and looked at her watch and it was 5:45 in the evening. It was still early.

"Rufus…" she smiled at him.

He smiled back, "Yes?"

"Can I… Can I go to your house today?" she looked down.

Rufus leaned closer to her, "Why?"

She scratched her head, "I just want to visit Cloud. I want to know if he's alright…"

Rufus' heart fell. He nodded, "Sure…"

"Really? Thank you!" she smiled, "Should we get some soup for him? Maybe he needs that…" she crossed her arms, thinking what they will give to him.

Rufus sighed and looked down. He clutched his left chest. It hurts seeing Tifa kept on talking about Cloud. Seeing her very worried about him hurts him so much. He thought that if he was in Cloud's place, would she get worried about like that to him, as well?

"Rufus… Are you listening to me?" she tilted her head sideward.

Rufus looked at her, "I am," he flashed a smile, "So… I was just thinking… Should we let Yuffie come with us, as well?"

Tifa looked at Yuffie who was talking and laughing with Reno, "That'll be a good idea," she grinned. He grinned back.

"But… Is that okay to everyone?" she pouted.

"It will… Don't worry. They'll be happy to see you, guys," he gave her a sweet smile. Tifa smiled to him.

'What should I bring for Cloud? I hope his okay now. I hope it's not serious' Tifa thought to herself as she smiled to Rufus.

After half an hour, Yuffie and Reno were done cleaning the café. And, right before they left the place, she gave him plenty different slices of cakes. Rufus also told Yuffie that she should come over to their house. At first, Yuffie declined, but after Rufus said Vincent's name, she agreed already.

Right after they left the café, Tifa bought a soup for Cloud which made Rufus jealous. Reno pouted in front of her. She looked at him, wide eyes.

"What is it?" she smiled.

"I'm jealous, Tifa…" Reno kept on pouting.

"Jealous?" she blinked her eyes.

He nodded, "You bought soup for Cloud ONLY. You care for him so much. You want to go to our house to check up on him. I am very jealous," he crossed his arms.

Tifa giggled a little and patted his head that made Reno's face turned a little shade of red, "Of course, I care about him. He is my friend…" she smiled and sighed, 'I think it's really my fault why he got sick anyway…'

"So… If I got sick, you'll buy soup for me, as well? And, you'll come to our house just for me, to take care of me?" Reno's eyes were twinkling.

She giggled once more and nodded, "Of course! You are my friend, I will surely do that."

"Yay!" he held her arm. Rufus saw that and really felt jealous.

Yuffie nudged Rufus chest, "Are you okay?"

Rufus pouted, "Do you think I am? Look at Reno…" he whispered, "He can hold her arm... And, he can say in front of her face that he is jealous…" he heaved a sigh.

"So, what's your point now, mister? You can't do that to her?" she smirked a bit.

"That's my point…" he took a glance of Tifa smiling because of Reno.

Yuffie thought hard for a minute and looked at Rufus, "Say… Do you still remember what you did to Tifa when you first saw her?" she tapped her chin using her right index finger.

Rufus looked at her, curious.

"Don't tell me you forgot about it?" she shook his arm.

He scratched his head and thought hard, "Ah!" he turned red.

She giggled, "You remember now?"

He closed his eyes, feeling embarrassed, "Don't make me remember that, please?" his face was still red.

Yuffie pinched his cheek, "So cute… Well, you have courage that time, right? What did you do that time to her again? You just gave her a tip and…"

Rufus covered her mouth, "Stop it, okay? I want to forget about it," he looked down.

She removed his hand quickly, "But, why? It's cute, you know… What you did to her that time is very, very cute. _'I'll visit this place more often just to see you'_. Still remember that line, Rufus~?" she said teasingly and grinned.

He rubbed his cheek, "Yeah…"

"So cute…" she pinched his cheeks once more, "See? You have courage that time. And, I know that you can do that to her once more. Don't be shy to her…" she grinned. Rufus smiled and just nodded.

"Hey… Let's go now!" Reno said.

"Coming!" Yuffie said and pulled Rufus arm.

Rufus looked at Tifa once more, 'I wonder why I can't do that thing anymore. I feel embarrass whenever you're around.'

That time only one thing revolves around Tifa's mind... 'I hope he's alright and what will he say when he saw her today... and that.. I want to take care of him' as that thought crosses her mind, she hit her head playfully and thought 'It's because I'm partly responsible for it! It's my fault for his cold!'

Yuffie notices Tifa's action and asked her, "You okay?". Tifa looked at her and smiled "Yes. I'm just thinking."

Yuffie heave a sigh as she realizes something about Tifa. Since morning Tifa's looking at her phone intently like she's waiting for someone to text or call then after Cloud's call she looks so distracted even while talking to Rufus. Maybe Tifa...


	23. Chapter 23

**This is not an update!**

**First this story will be on hold… I have to write a draft again (sad to say.. my first draft of this story was missing… =( ) …. After the "I have a twisted yet wonderful life" story, this story will be continued… sorry guys… =(((**


End file.
